


Останься. [Stay]

by Katherine93



Series: Пожалуйста, останься навсегда [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier - Fandom
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Steve Rogers, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Endgame Fix-It, Eventual Happy Ending, Lack of Communication, M/M, Male Lactation, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Omega Bucky Barnes, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), post Endgame, Альфа Стив Роджерс, Недосказанности, Омега Баки Барнс, мужская беременность, счастливый финал
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine93/pseuds/Katherine93
Summary: Не все так просто, когда твой лучший друг когда-то был ещё и твоим альфой. Но все становится ещё сложнее, когда он хочет отправиться назад во времени, чтобы жить долго и счастливо со своей любовью, а не с тобой, и  ты просто надеешься, что он останется, но он уходит.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Пожалуйста, останься навсегда [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995859
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	1. Глава 1. Я пытаюсь жить без тебя

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19012648) by [nonotwithoutyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonotwithoutyou/pseuds/nonotwithoutyou). 



> Примечания переводчика:
> 
> Название истории и заглавие каждой главы взяты из песни Майли Сайрус — "Stay".
> 
> Главная миссия при прочтении этой истории — дожить до 2 и 3 главы, где обязательно! будет комфорт, без хёрт, наконец-то! Я сама читала ее на стадии принятия (но не вышло, потому что бомбит до сих пор) той полнейшей чуши, представленной нам братьями Руссо в последней части Мстителей (за Наташу не прощу, а уж за козла, которым выставили Стива — тем более!), поэтому эта история станет бальзамом на душу всех, кто со мной солидарен во мнении, что этот фильм стал гребанным днищем! Я все сказал.

_«Итак, я пытаюсь жить без тебя,_

_Но слезы падают из моих глаз._

_Я один и чувствую себя пустым._

_Господи, внутри я разрываюсь!»_

Интересный факт — омеги первыми узнают о своей беременности. Они начинают слышать тихий, но четко различимый стук сердца своего ребенка, как только оно начинает биться, давая тем самым понять, что скоро тот появится на свет.

Баки услышал этот стук в первый раз в 1938 году. Однажды утром он проснулся от непонятного стука, и спустя пару секунд его стошнило, как уже бывало с ним пару недель. Стив был рядом, помогал ему придержать волосы, пока ему было плохо, и приносил воду, смотря на Баки, но не решаясь задать очевидный вопрос. Поняв его без слов, Баки нерешительно кивнул в ответ, покусывая нижнюю губу и борясь с внезапно образовавшимся комом в горле.

Сперва они запаниковали, но спустя некоторое время уже обсуждали, где им стоит поискать работу получше, чтобы вырастить их ребенка, которого они не планировали, но уже полюбили.

К сожалению, их планам не суждено было сбыться. Спустя пару дней, зайдя в дом, Стив увидел рыдающего Баки, свернувшегося на кровати в клубок и бормотавшего, что он больше не слышит сердцебиения.

_«Прости меня, мне так жаль, я больше не слышу его… его нет…прости меня»._

Доктор подтвердил его слова в тот же день. Он объяснил, что выкидыш может произойти в первые три месяца беременности, понимая, что никак не сможет облегчить боль в глазах парней, сидящих напротив.

Баки услышал заветный стук во второй раз, когда получил повестку на службу, но решил не говорить Стиву. Съедаемый угрызениями совести, он очень сожалел об этом, отправляясь на войну, но когда пару недель спустя сердцебиение снова затихло, он подумал, что поступил правильно. Сообщая о том, что он и так уже знал, молодая медсестра пыталась всем своим видом передать, как она сожалеет, и даже спросила, может ли она обнять его, заметив слезы в его глазах.

Захваченный Гидрой, Баки никак не мог избавиться от снов, где у сердца он держит светловолосых — копия Стив, как он потом вспоминал — младенцев с голубыми глазами. Он уже начал привыкать просыпаться, крича и рыдая: кошмары из-за невыносимой физической боли, которую он чувствовал после пыток Гидры, были не сравнимы с той душевной мукой от понимания, что он никогда не сможет взять своих светловолосых ангелов на руки, не поцелует их в милые пухлые щёчки и никогда не услышит, как его малыши называют Стива – «папулей».

Вступив на фронт уже как Капитан Америка, Стив просто-таки купался во всеобщем внимании, и Баки решил для себя, что позволит ему жить своей жизнью и не станет препятствовать, если Стив решит встречаться с кем-то другим. Ну, таким образом он убеждал себя, что так будет лучше, правда же была иной. Он просто считал себя каким-то ущербным, не способным выносить ребенка единственному человеку, которого любил всю свою жизнь. Поэтому он должен отпустить Стива. Тот заслуживает любить и быть любимым кем-то достойным его, кем-то, кто сможет дать ему семью, о которой Стив так мечтает, а Баки попытается стать отличным дядюшкой для его детей.

Наблюдая со стороны как развиваются отношения Стива с Пегги Картер, Баки старался быть идеальным лучшим другом, товарищем, который всегда прикроет спину. А потом он упал с поезда.

Третий раз оказался самым ужасным.

Баки всегда надеялся, что следующий раз, когда он услышит заветный стук, будет для него словно благословение, ведь он почти всю жизнь мечтал о ребенке. Он также знал, что неудача преследует его на каждом шагу, и кажется, он не заслужил ничего больше, чем отчаяние и боль. Вот и на этот раз долгожданный стук сердца своего малыша он услышал в один из самых ужасных моментов в своей жизни.

Он привыкал к жизни в Ваканде, когда Стив прибыл сюда с недолгим визитом. Именно здесь они вновь, всего на ночь, но стали близки. В следующий раз Баки вновь увидел Стива лишь спустя месяц, когда Танос решил уничтожить их мир, а сам Баки, как и миллионы человек на планете, оказался рассеян пеплом прямо у Стива на глазах. Баки очнулся через 5 лет, первым увидев Сэма, пытающегося поднять его на ноги и бурчащего что-то об открытых Доктором Стренджем порталах, через которые они, как и все их друзья, попадут на последний бой со съехавшим с катушке титаном.

К счастью, Баки услышал стук сердца своего малыша намного позднее их битвы, а именно, когда Стив отправлялся в прошлое, чтобы оставить камни там, где им самое место.

В этот раз его не тошнило, не было никаких симптомов, как в прошлые разы, и он был абсолютно не готов к этому, черт, они ведь предохранялись. Но все же, вот он — отчётливый стук, как бы сообщающий, что внутри него уже зародилась маленькая жизнь. Баки пытался не показывать виду, пока Брюс со Стивом обсуждали, сколько частиц Пима ему понадобится, чтобы все получилось, и он не пропустил свой последний прыжок, оставшись в молекулярном мире навсегда.

Однако Баки уже знал о планах Стива, который сам же сообщил ему о них. Он уже знал, что человек, которого он любил всю свою жизнь, не вернётся к нему, и от этого было чертовски больно.

Баки понимал, что было всего лишь два исхода его беременности: либо сердцебиение прекратится в течение следующих пары недель, как уже бывало, и он вновь будет раздавлен очередной потерей своего долгожданного ребенка, либо ему удастся сохранить его, и малыш родится на свет, но уже без своего второго отца, видя его лишь на оставшихся многочисленных фотографиях. И Баки не знал, какой из исходов ранит его больше. Но в то же время он понимал, что счастье Стива, которое было в недосягаемости от него уже около 80 лет, и к которому Баки сам его подтолкнул, убедив, что будет лучше, если они останутся друзьями, теперь может стать реальностью. Поэтому, когда Стив подошел к нему, чтобы напоследок обняться, Баки сдержал слезы и крепко обнял его в ответ, последний раз вдыхая его запах и пытаясь сохранить в своей памяти, какого это — быть в его объятьях, мысленно умоляя остаться с ним.

 _— Я буду скучать по тебе_ , — произнес Баки Стиву в плечо. 

_— Я тоже, Бак._

Это не последнее, что Стив сказал ему. Он заверил, что все будет хорошо, хотя Баки прекрасно понимал, что хорошо уже ничего не будет, по крайней мере, для него.

Стив стоял на платформе, когда Баки почувствовал, как на глаза вновь набегают слезы, и прежде чем они успели бы пролиться, он понял, что шепчет три слова, которые произносил уже дважды — один раз в 1938, а затем в 1943 году, когда корабль, увозивший его на фронт, неспешно отплывал, а фигурка Стива на берегу становилась все меньше и меньше.

 _— Мы любим тебя_.

Стив смотрел точно на него, но Баки был абсолютно уверен, что он ничего не слышит, и уже секунду спустя он исчез вместе с Мьёльниром и чемоданчиком с камнями.

Одна секунда.

« _Пожалуйста, Стиви, прошу тебя, только будь осторожен»_

Две секунды

_«Давай же, сопляк, удиви нас, вернись...»_

Три секунды.

_«Стив, пожалуйста, вернись…»_

Четыре секунды.

« _Ну, давай же, пожалуйста, прошу тебя…»_

Пять секунд.

_«Ты так нам нужен, Стиви, так нужен, пожалуйста…»_

Шесть секунд.

Брюс поспешно начал нажимать на кнопки, очевидно не понимая, что не так. Сэм же ходил вокруг него, крича, чтобы тот вернул Стива. Одна секунда превратилась в несколько секунд, а затем и в минуты, и Баки больше не мог терпеть — в отчаянии пустившись на колени, он закрыл лицо ладонями, чтобы никто не видел его таким, и не стал сдерживать слез. Он услышал, как Сэм, ругаясь, поспешно приближается, и, опустившись рядом, обнимает его.

Стив не вернулся.


	2. Глава 2. Я скучаю, ты мне нужен

_«Время все летит,_

_И если бы я мог загадать одно желание_

_Я бы загадал, что бы ты остался со мной_

_О, как же **я скучаю** ,_

_Как же **ты** **мне нужен**_ _»_

Баки улетел в Ваканду в тот же день, как потерял Стива, но только после того, как убедился, что Сэм не против его отъезда, и ему не нужна помощь в устранении хауса, творящегося после их победы. Сэм, будучи отличным другом, убедил его, что постепенно все устаканится, но если понадобится помощь, он знает, что Баки всегда выручит.

Поэтому Баки со спокойной душой поднялся на борт джета вместе с Т'Чаллой, Рамондой, Окойе и Шури. Они приняли его, как и прежде, радушно, однако Шури не спешила отпускать его жить как и раньше одного обратно в свою хижину, зная как ему паршиво на душе и беспокоясь о том, что он может натворить. Вместо этого, они вместе пообедали, а затем отправились в ее лабораторию, где она показала ему свои последние разработки. В качестве союзника к своему плану по оказанию Баки всевозможной помощи и поддержки после ухода Стива она подключила и Накию. Действуя решительно, но в то же время осторожно, как настоящая альфа, Шури пыталась защитить его и помочь ему почувствовать себя хотя бы немного лучше.

Спустя 4 месяца после злополучного щелчка Таноса, Баки, только что вышедший из душа и побрившийся, стоял боком перед громадным, во всю стену, зеркалом и рассматривал себя в профиль, мягко поглаживая живот. Сердцебиение не прекратилось, как он того боялся. Напротив, со временем оно, на удивление, стало даже еще сильнее и четче, и сейчас, находясь практически на 5 месяце беременности, — если он ничего не путал — он мог, наконец, увидеть то, как его живот начинает слегка выпирать. В прошлые разы срок был слишком мал и живот еще не начинал проявляться. В этот раз его также не было заметно, благодаря его развитым мышцам пресса, а чтобы остальные ничего не заподозрили, запах Баки маскировал с помощью различных нейтрализующих средств.

Он помнил, насколько Стив был одержим его запахом и не мог провести и минуты, не зарывшись носом ему в волосы или уткнувшись в шею, говоря, как сладко и приятно он пахнет. Он также вспоминал о том, как гладил свой еще плоский живот и с нетерпением ждал, когда же, наконец, они смогут увидеть, как развивается их малыш, или почувствовать его первый толчок. После того, как он потерял ребенка, он запретил Стиву когда-либо касаться его живота, кроме той ночи в Нью-Йорке, когда он отправлялся на войну.

После второго выкидыша, он, сжавшись в комок и крепко обхватив себя руками, безмолвно плакал, лежа на хлипкой кровати в госпитале где-то в окрестностях Англии, и надеялся, что земля разверзнется и поглотит его. Он был абсолютно уверен, что и в этот раз, находясь уже в Ваканде, случится то же самое, но к счастью, сейчас он видел, как растет его малыш, чувствуя под ладонью приятную округлость живота.

В этот раз ему, кажется, повезло, и малыш был здоров, и Баки больше не хотел испытывать судьбу и рисковать. Он рассказал Шури. Она крепко его обняла, радостно улыбаясь вместе с ним, поздравила и предложила отвести его к доктору на осмотр.

В их со Стивом времена технологии не были развиты так, как сейчас, и все, что было доступно омегам в то время — это стандартные осмотры у врачей и акушеров, на которых те пытались определить все ли с ребенком нормально. Сейчас же, Баки полулежал в удобном кресле в кабинете милой леди-доктора, которая попросила его поднять футболку, чтобы нанести какой-то специальный гель. Затем, она поводила датчиком по его животу и на экране черно-серые пятна начали сменять друг друга, по мере того как менялся угол наклона, и вот показался его малыш. Баки приблизился к экрану, рассматривая очертания ребенка, и сам сначала не заметил, как начал улыбаться все шире и шире. Шури покрепче сжала его ладонь, разделяя его радость.

— Могу с уверенностью сказать, что малыш — один, и выглядит он, на свой срок в 5 месяцев, совершенно здоровым, — сказала доктор, — согласно размеру ребенка ему сейчас 19 недель и 5 дней. Примите мои поздравления, Баки!

— Спасибо, — пробормотал он, до сих пор не веря, что сейчас все это по-настоящему происходит, что его малыш все это время был внутри него и выжил, несмотря ни на что.

— Хотите послушать сердцебиение, прежде чем мы продолжим?

Баки слышал этот стук в течение уже нескольких месяцев и знал его ритм, как свой собственный, но стоило ему только громко и четко прозвучать по всей комнате, как он почувствовал слезы, набегающие на глаза. Как же ему сейчас хотелось, чтобы Стив был здесь и тоже услышал стук сердца их ребенка, несмотря на свое решение уйти и быть с другой. Они продолжили узи, только в этот раз доктор сменила картинку в формат full 4D для того, чтобы лучше рассмотреть ребенка, и Баки просто не выдержал и расплакался, увидев маленькое личико своего малыша.

Доктор предложила Баки узнать пол ребенка, но он отказался, решив подождать до следующего осмотра и сначала привыкнуть к тому, что он ждет малыша и в этот раз у них все будет хорошо.

Спустя месяц, на следующий осмотр они шли уже вместе с Шури, Рамондой и Накией, которые с нетерпением ждали, когда же доктор сообщит им пол уже обожаемого всеми ребенка.

— Ну что ж, я рада сообщить, что у вас будет здоровый и крепкий мальчик!

Девушки восторженно завизжали и незамедлительно начали поздравлять его, улыбаясь и утирая набежавшие слезы радости. Баки сиял, глядя на экран, вновь желая, чтобы Стив был здесь, держал его за руку и нежно целовал в лоб, прослезившись от умиления, как и он сам. Но Стива здесь нет, и Баки разделит свою радости с теми, кто был добр к нему и принял в свою семью, как родного.

Когда пошла уже 28 неделя беременности, Баки немного заволновался. Ему показалось, что малыш недостаточно двигается, поэтому каждый день ему пришлось проходить осмотр с помощью фетального допплера, измеряющего чистоту сердцебиения ребенка.

— Вы разговариваете с малышом, Баки? — спросила его медсестра после очередного осмотра, на котором он убедился, что с сердцем у его ребенка все отлично.

— Эм, нет. Не думал, что это важно, — признался Баки, смутившись. 

— А вы попробуйте. Это не обязательно должны быть вы, это может быть кто-то, с кем вы чувствуете себя спокойно. Может быть, ваш альфа попробует? — предложила она радостно, и Баки почувствовал, как его сердце сжимается от грусти. — Поглаживайте живот и разговаривайте с малышом — таким образом вы поможете ему больше двигаться. Иногда ребенок может быть немного пугливым, и родители должны помочь ему понять, что все хорошо, и подтолкнуть его к более энергичному движению.

Баки вернулся во дворец, прокручивая в голове ее слова. Он практически постоянно прикасался к животу, мягко поглаживая, но никогда не задумывался о необходимости разговаривать с малышом. Он не мог представить с чего ему начать — может, стоило сперва поверить в то, что ты разговариваешь с ребенком, и в этом нет ничего глупого или странного, тогда все получится?

Несколько дней спустя, уютно устроившись на диване за просмотром сериала «Бруклин 99», Баки аккуратно втирал кокосовый лосьон в кожу на животе, чтобы избежать появления растяжек, и отчего-то именно сейчас вспомнил совет той медсестры. Вздохнув, он прикусил губу, не решаясь начать, и продолжил втирать лосьон.

— Прив…эм, привет малыш. Я — твой папа, — неуверенно произнес он, отчего-то жутко нервничая, — извини, что…что раньше не говорил с тобой. Я до сих пор не могу поверить, что ты здесь, понимаешь? Только начинаю привыкать к мысли, что ты растешь и скоро появишься на свет. И я очень рад этому, — Баки улыбнулся, смотря на свой живот, — если честно, то я уже не могу дождаться, когда же я смогу впервые увидеть тебя, подержать на руках, посмотреть на кого же ты похож, оберегать тебя… ты будешь самым счастливым, мой милый сынок, и я буду любить тебя сильнее всех на свете.

Однако несмотря на то, что Баки день изо дня делал, как ему посоветовали, в течение следующей пары недель ничего не менялось, до того момента, когда он решил послушаться Сэма Уилсона — самого заботливого в мире дядюшку, прочитавшего, кажется, все существующие в мире книги про беременность. Он прислал Баки книги, которые уже прочел, с выделенной в них информацией, которую посчитал полезной, но не забыл положить в посылку и еще кое-что.

Новый состав Мстителей вновь переехал в башню Старка, где на нижнем уровне располагались лаборатории Старк Индастриз и офисные помещения, а на верхнем — ранее используемые комнаты Мстителей, в которых они жили до тех пор, пока не перебрались в новое здание. Стив так полностью и не переехал на новое место, и в его комнатах Сэм нашел оставленные им вещи, которые и прислал Баки, с запиской о том, что запах второго отца способен помочь, как омеге, так и ребенку, успокоиться и почувствовать себя в безопасности, когда их что-то беспокоит.

В тот же день Баки открыл присланную коробку с вещами Стива и вытащил лежащую на самом дне рубашку, надеясь, что с ней ему будет спокойнее спать по ночам. От его родного запаха становилось тоскливо, но в то же время он чувствовал себя намного лучше, более умиротворенным. Не застегивая рубашку на животе, Баки медленно втирал лосьон в кожу на животе и шепотом рассказывал малышу, как они познакомились со Стивом, будучи еще детьми.

Неожиданно Баки почувствовал толчок и скривился от внезапной боли. Погладив живот в том месте, куда ударил малыш, он почувствовал движение ребенка снова: сперва кожа на животе слегка растянулась, а затем последовал полноценный видимый толчок. То, что он почувствовал, было ощутимым ударом, показывающим, что малыш в полном порядке.

— Вот и ты! Привет, малыш, — пробормотал Баки и радостно улыбнулся, пытаясь унять набежавшие на глаза слезы, — наконец-то я тебя растормошил, да?

Сэм солнечно ему улыбнулся, с ноткой тоски в глазах, когда Баки рассказал, с помощью чего ему удалось заставить малыша толкнуться первый раз, и воскликнул:

— Я же говорил тебе, что сработает!

После этого ежедневные осмотры перешли в еженедельные. Баки постоянно чувствовал, как малыш двигается и толкается, больше не паникуя, что с ним может быть что-то не так.

Вскоре малыш должен был родиться, и к этому времени квартира Баки, расположенная недалеко от Дворца Т’Чаллы, была уже готова приветствовать своих новых жильцов. К сожалению, на 38 неделе Баки решено было сделать кесарево. Все это время Шури держала его за руку, и когда, наконец, в воскресную ночь его сын издал свой первый крик, он не смог сдержать слез.

Батандва Лукас Барнс появился на свет, громко протестуя. Его розовая, самая прекрасная для Баки мордашка, была недовольно сморщена. _«Он чертовски напоминает Стива, и не только светло-золотистым пушком на голове»_ , — подумал про себя Баки, счастливо улыбаясь.

Баки смог впервые подержать сына на руках спустя пару минут после его рождения в палате, куда его перевезли из операционной. Баки попросил оставить их с Лукасом одних, и все, поздравив его с рождением замечательного малыша, поспешно удалились. Ему не терпелось провести хотя бы пару минут со своим сыночком.

Оставшись в палате в одиночестве, Баки убрал с малыша все пеленки, в которые его успели запеленать медсестры, и приложил его к своей обнаженной груди, укрывая их обоих своим одеялом. Почувствовав, что они наконец-то вместе, что он держит своего сына — живого и здорового — на руках, он заплакал.

Лукас лежал у него на груди, широко раскрыв глаза, и осматривая все вокруг, в том числе и своего папу, с небывалым интересом. Баки не мог наглядеться на него, пытаясь передать ему всю свою любовь и счастье, и тихонько бормотал:

— Мой милый малыш, — начал он, поглаживая его по щеке. Голос дрожал от избытка эмоций, — ты такой хорошенький, ты знаешь об этом? А волосы у тебя такие же, как у твоего папули, — сказал Баки, приподняв радужную шапочку на его голове, чтобы убедиться, что ничего не перепутал, и его волосы, и правда, белокурые.

Надев шапочку обратно и поцеловав малыша в лоб, он продолжил:

— Не могу поверить, что ты, наконец, здесь, со мной… — слезы не мешали ему рассматривать свое сокровище. Сделав глубокий вздох, он поцеловал своего сына в щеку, — как же долго я ждал, когда же смогу подержать тебя на руках, Лукас. Я мечтал о тебе так давно, и вот ты, наконец, появился, мой милый. Да, ты мой милый малыш! — Он светло улыбнулся ему, когда Лукас помахал перед собой своими маленькими ручками, гукая и ерзая в его руках, — что такое, мой хороший? Ты голоден?

Он поднес его к своей груди и с облегчением вздохнул, наблюдая, как малыш в первый раз ест, и удобнее устроился на подушках. Не скрывая улыбку, он был так счастлив в этот момент, прижимая своего сына к сердцу, радуясь, что они, наконец-то вместе. Не хватало лишь одного человека, но он сделал свой выбор, и с этим ничего уже не поделаешь, ничего не исправишь.

— Я лишь надеюсь, что моей любви для тебя будет достаточно, потому что я люблю тебя больше всего на свете! Разве я еще не говорил тебе это, а, малыш? Я люблю тебя, Лукас. Папа любит тебя!


	3. Глава 3. Я рад слышать твой голос

_«Я рад слышать твой голос,_

_Надеюсь, у тебя все хорошо,»_

Со дня рождения Лукаса прошло уже 5 месяцев, малыш рос, и Баки никак не мог нарадоваться на него, понимая, что в его жизни, наконец-то, все спокойно. Большую часть своего времени он проводил, заботясь о своем малыше, а также работал, приняв предложение Накии стать частью Хатут Зеразе — разведывательного отделения Ваканды. Теперь у него были деньги, которые он мог потратить на все необходимое, как для себя, так и для Лукаса, совмещая роль отца и агента разведки.

Все во дворце просто боготворили его малыша! Вряд ли кто-то мог устоять против его сияющей мордашки, лишь взглянув на которую хотелось улыбаться в ответ. Он с безграничным интересом осматривал все, что попадалось ему на глаза, которые, к слову, он унаследовал от своего второго отца, также как и светлые локоны. Баки до последнего боялся, что Лукас либо будет таким же болезненным, как Стив в детстве, либо получит суперсилу от сыворотки, которая возможно текла в его венах— неизвестно, что было бы хуже. Но несмотря на свои страхи, Баки готов был приложить все усилия, чтобы помочь своему сыну справится с силой суперсолдата, также как и с его вероятной болезненностью, как это когда-то делала Сара Роджерс. К счастью, ничего подобного не произошло — Лукас оказался совершенно обычным младенцем без каких-либо сверхспособностей — настолько обычным, насколько может быть 5-месячный ребенок, и Баки не мог этому не радоваться.

Привычную рутину его жизни нарушил звонок Сэма в один субботний день. Первое, что показалось Баки странным, было то, что Сэм использовал стандартный телефонный звонок, тогда как обычно они разговаривали по видео-связи — Сэм настаивал, что хочет видеть своего любимого племянника хотя бы так, по телефону.

— Чувак, когда ты сможешь прилететь в Нью-Йорк? — начал Сэм без каких-либо приветствий.

— Эм… Не знаю. А что такое, Сэм? Что-то случилось?

— Бак… мне нужно, чтобы ты прилетел, как только сможешь. Пожалуйста. Есть кое-что, что ты должен увидеть.

— Ты немного пугаешь меня, но… хорошо. Скоро буду.

Баки совершенно не представлял, что ему стоит взять с собой, поэтому тут же отправился к Шури и Накии за помощью. К счастью, они помогли ему собраться в поездку и с радостью согласились отправиться вместе с ним, поскольку Баки не хотел улетать с Лукасом за пределы Ваканды в одиночку. Баки чувствовал себя намного увереннее, обнимая Лукаса и зная, что Накия и Шури смогу поддержать его, если будет необходимо.

Они прибыли в Нью-Йорк на джете и приземлились на крыше старой башни Мстителей, которая в настоящий момент вновь использовалась в качестве штаб-квартиры команды, пока их предыдущую базу перестраивали практически с нуля.

Сэм расплылся в совершенно идиотской улыбке, как только заметил Лукаса, спящего на руках своего папочки. Он, конечно же, видел его на фотографиях и по видео-звонкам, но увидев Лукаса вживую, Сэм едва не пищал от радости, особенно, когда Баки дал ему подержать малыша. Сэм провел для них мини-экскурсию по зданию, показал всем их комнаты, ни на секунду не выпуская Лукаса из объятий, пока тот не проснулся и не заплакал, требуя вернуть его папочке.

Сэм с Накией и Шури оставили его с Лукасом наедине, что он мог спокойно накормить и переодеть его, удобно устроившись на кровати. Баки как будто впервые наблюдал за ним и аккуратно поглаживал по щекам и носику, улыбаясь и получая улыбку в ответ. Немного погодя они с малышом остановились перед окном и наблюдали за протекающей на улицах Нью-Йорка жизнью. Баки рассказывал ему о том, как он прожил здесь практически всю свою жизнь, защищал своего друга-альфу от так и сыпавшихся ему на голову передряг, а потом умудрился в него влюбиться. Он пообещал Лукасу, что они обязательно прогуляются по Центральному парку, побывают на Статен-Айленд и в парке Хай Лайн — его Баки видел только на фотографиях. Летняя солнечная и теплая погода как раз располагала к подобным прогулкам.

Когда, наевшись, Лукас задремал, Баки решил пройтись и немного размять ноги после перелета, и заметил Питера Паркера, разговаривающего в коридоре с Шури. Они познакомились на похоронах Тони, и хотя время было действительно не подходящее, они обменялись телефонами и похоже стали хорошими друзьями. Как только Лукас проснулся и познакомился со своим новым другом Питом, который, к слову, был просто очарован малышом, они все вместе отлично пообедали.

Осмотревшись вокруг, Баки заметил, что все помещение сияет безупречной чистотой, нет никаких отвлекающих запахов, однако, поднимаясь на лифте на этаж Сэма, он почему-то почувствовал едва уловимый аромат Стива. Конечно, он почувствовал его, ведь Стив жил здесь, прежде чем переехал в их новый штаб. Баки был убежден, что совершенно точно не мог спутать его ни с каким другим, все-таки они всю свою жизнь прожили рядом друг с другом. Кроме того, на тех вещах, что Сэм присылал ему в Ваканду, также был его запах. Баки сдержал непрошенные слезы, так и набегающие на глаза, надеясь, что где бы Стив не был сейчас, он счастлив и доволен своей жизнью, хотя и без Баки и их сына.

— Привет, дружище! Ты оставил малыша с Накией и Шури?

— Нет, только с Накией. Шури с Питером куда-то ушли.

— Ага, все ясно. Только успел я вчера обмолвиться, что она прилетает вместе с тобой, как Питер начал чуть ли не по стенам прыгать от счастья. Причем буквально, чувак. Ты же помнишь, что он умеет по ним ползать? Я чуть не наделал в штаны, когда впервые увидел его, висящим на потолке и как ни в чем не бывало приветливо махающим мне.

Баки расхохотался, только представив выражение лица Сэма в этот момент, и напомнил себе похвалить Питера, когда тот вернется в башню.

Сэм все продолжал болтать, рассказывая то одну историю, произошедшую с ним недавно, то другую, и Баки вдруг осознал, что он пытается оттянуть момент, когда придется, наконец, раскрыть Баки истинную причину его прилета в Нью-Йорк. Он не стал торопить Сэма с этим, желая посмотреть, сколько еще тот готов избегать этой темы. Спустя 1 час и 6 минут он наконец-то сдался.

— Ладно, пришло время рассказать тебе, зачем я попросил тебя сюда прилететь.

— Ну, блять, наконец-то! — пробормотал Баки, — Давай уже, выкладывай!

— Это связано…с кое-чем…хотя это скорее связано с _кое-кем_ , находящимся в медблоке, и, я думаю, ты захочешь увидеть этого человека.

— В медблоке? Это Ванда? Она что, ранена? Я не помню, чтобы видел ее уже…

— Нет, это не Ванда, и нет, _он_ не ранен. Но ты просто обязан увидеть его своими собственными глазами.

Сэм говорил абсолютно серьезно, а он никогда не бывает настолько серьезен, если только не находится на миссии.

Баки кивнул в ответ, соглашаясь, и они вновь зашли в лифт. Он немного нервничал, пытаясь понять, кого же Сэм хочет ему показать, и почему это настолько важно, что ему пришлось лететь в Нью-Йорк и необходимо было лично увидеть этого человека.

В одной из лабораторий они встретили Питера и Шури, которые уже вернулись с ланча и теперь работали над усовершенствованием паучьих пуль, но узнав, куда они с Сэмом направляются, решили пойти вместе с ними. Они уже знали, кто скрывается за дверью с надписью «Вход только для сотрудников», к которой Сэм и вел Баки.

Эта дверь вела к нескольким палатам, лишь одна из которых в настоящий момент была занята. В коридоре рядом с дверью в комнату, к которой они в результате пришли, было установлено квадратное, словно экран, затемненное стекло. Сэм зашел внутрь, оставив их стоять перед стеклом.

— Какого черта здесь происходит? — поинтересовался Баки у Питера.

— Эм… мистер Баки, Сэм сейчас включит экран и…эм…Шури?

— Прежде чем огорошить тебя этой новостью, Сэм хотел, чтобы ты сначала увидел, кто находится внутри, и уже сам решил, хочешь ли ты зайти и встретиться с _ним_ или нет, — пояснила она, взяв Баки за руку.

После ее слов стекло начало проявляться, позволяя им рассмотреть комнату, оказавшейся обыкновенной больничной палатой, в центре которой стояла кровать. На ней сидел человек.

За свою практически сотню лет, прожитых на Земле, Баки видел многое, даже стал папой несколько месяцев назад, но ничего не могло подготовить его к тому, кого он увидел в этой палате, расположенной в башне Мстителей. Там, перевязанный в нескольких местах, но очевидно не смертельно раненный, сидел блондин, с немного отросшими волосами, по сравнению с прошлым разом, когда его видел Баки, и выглядел он чертовски уставшим и немного сонным. Там сидел _Стив_.

— Где Баки? — спросил он достаточно громко, чтобы его расслышали снаружи.

Баки тысячу раз поблагодарил Бога за то, что он оставил Лукаса с Накией в своих апартаментах, а также за то, что позади него стоял Питер, который успел подхватить его, когда ноги задрожали и перестали его держать.

— О, Господи! Мистер Зимний Солдат?! Вы в порядке?!

Сэм услышал шум снаружи и выскочил из комнаты, тут же увидев, как малыш Спайди и Баки вместе бредут по коридору, делая дыхательное упражнение, вдыхая и выдыхая вместе, пытаясь успокоить суперсолдата. Шури спокойно шла рядом с ними, не мешая, позволяя Питеру делать то, что он делает.

— Что… как… о, Боже мой, — бормотал Баки слабым голосом, было видно как его руки нервно трясутся, — О, Боже мой, это… это… о, Боже мой!

— Он появился у домика Пеппер два дня назад, одетый в квантовый костюм, — начал Сэм, — он был жутко ошарашенный и на самого себя не походил, а затем отрубился на ее диване. Напуганная, Пеппер сразу же позвонила нам, и мы привезли его сюда. Как только он очнулся, то тут же начал расспрашивать, где ты, а потом снова вырубился.

— Два дня назад?

— Да… — ответил Питер, — все это время он спал, мистер Белый Волк. Мы знаем не больше вашего и о том, что случилось, и о том, как он очутился у Пеппер… мы надеялись, что ваше присутствие поможет ему как-то прийти в себя.

— Я… я не могу, — прошептал Баки, чувствуя, как пелена слез застилает глаза. Все трое смотрели на него, словно у него отросла вторая голова. — Я не могу… не могу. Простите, — успел произнести он, прежде чем развернулся и рванул подальше отсюда, размазывая по щекам горячие слезы и зажимая рот рукой, чтобы не разрыдаться в голос.

Стив вернулся.


	4. Глава 4. Мое сердце остановилось бы без тебя

_“Ты — единственное, за что я держусь,_

_Потому что **мое сердце остановилось бы без тебя**...”_

Баки провел следующие три дня, раздумывая, стоит ли ему все же встретиться со Стивом, и, в конце концов, решился. Целых три дня полные сомнений и вопросов прошли для него в поисках возможных ответов и предугадывании событий, вероятно произошедших со Стивом в его путешествии во времени. Все это лишь все больше сбивало Баки с толку, беспокоя и заставляя вновь грустить, но одновременно и радоваться. Где-то в глубине души он был безмерно счастлив вновь увидеть Стива, но из-за паники, поселившейся в его мыслях, он даже попытался вернуться обратно в Ваканду, собрав свои вещи и вещи Лукаса, но его вовремя остановила Накия, которая крепко обняла его и заставила признаться в причине такого порывистого поступка. Он мог бы попытаться просто забаррикадироваться в комнате, притворившись, что его не существует, если бы не Лукас. _Лукас…_ Малыш мгновенно почувствовал его совсем не добродушное настроение и тревогу и стал капризничать, стоило только Баки вернуться в номер в слезах и полнейшем раздрае, и теперь Лукас засыпал только рядом с ним и практически ни на минуту не хотел оставаться с кем-то другим, успокаиваясь лишь у Баки на руках.

Причина таких долгих раздумий Баки была довольна очевидна — Стив отправился в прошлое, чтобы остаться там с Пегги, он выбрал ее, не Баки, не человека, с которым дружил с самого детства, проведя с ним практически каждую минуту своей жизни. Он решил вернуться к ней в то время, жить долго и счастливо, а Баки должен был остаться в настоящем с мыслью о том, что либо потеряет ребенка, либо наконец-то сможет ощутить радость отцовства, проживая свою жизнь с ним в _одиночку_. Однако, перебирая все это в голове, он мгновенно посмотрел на Лукаса, уютно устроившегося в его объятьях, на малыша, которого, он считал, у него никогда уже не будет, и вспомнил о Стиве — альфе, который не должен был больше появиться в его судьбе. Эти двое — самые главные люди в его жизни — были связаны, и Баки возненавидел бы себя, если бы позволил своему сыну жить, не зная отца, как и он сам когда-то.

Поэтому Баки поклялся самому себе что, что бы ни случилось, он обязательно расскажет Стиву о Лукасе, даже несмотря на то, что тот вернулся только потому, что с Пегги у него ничего не вышло, или же он так и не смог попасть к ней, или еще из-за миллиона других возможных причин. Поэтому он решил, что должен встретиться со Стивом, должен выслушать его и понять, а затем уже продолжить свою жизнь с ним или без него.

— Помни, что мы будем здесь, и ты в любой момент можешь выйти оттуда, хорошо? — пояснил Сэм, пока Баки готовился войти в палату Стива, стоя в нерешительности перед дверью. Все же кивнув, он выдохнул и потянулся в ручке. Сэм добавил, — Удачи, Бак.

Неторопливо открыв дверь, Баки заглянул внутрь. Стив сидел на кровати, угрюмо таращась в пол, одетый в белую футболку с короткими рукавами и укрытый по пояс легким одеялом; все приборы в комнате были отключены за ненадобностью. Сэм рассказал Баки, что сегодня Стива выписывают из медицинского крыла. Пятница провела всевозможные тесты, которые показали, что с ним все отлично, а его состояние «спящей красавицы» было связано с долгим нахождением в квантовом мире. Благодаря уже известной ему информации о здоровье Стива, Баки без удивления рассматривал выключенные приборы и пациента, сидящего на кровати, а вот сам пациент, заметивший, наконец, его, надо сказать, необычайно удивился.

— Баки?

— Привет…

— О, Господи, Баки! Иди сюда, — пробормотал Стив, и Баки не смог воспротивиться ему, подходя ближе и обнимая его, словно в первый и последний раз, и почувствовал, что ни один он такой. Они пробыли так несколько минут, уткнувшись носами друг другу в шею и вдыхая родные запахи, которые узнали бы из миллиона других.

— Сопляк, — прошептал Баки, прежде чем отодвинуться, но оставаясь все также близко к Стиву. Тот смотрел на него, будто никуда не хотел отпускать его от себя дальше, чем нужно.

— Даже если для меня прошла всего пара секунд, я все равно ужасно соскучился по тебе, тупица… — Ладно, а вот здесь Баки немного не понял, что тот имеет в виду, и про себя пораженно подумал: _«Что?»_

— Я… тоже скучал по тебе… — к счастью поблизости от кровати оказался стул, на который Баки благополучно присел. — Ну и как тебе удалось вернуться, Кэп?

Стив мягко улыбнулся, услышав свое прозвище.

— Брюс так до конца и не отключил машину времени, запрограммировав ее, чтобы она периодически активировалась. Я попал в передрягу и опоздал… пропустил свой прыжок и провел все эти месяцы в квантовом мире.

— О… но тебе хотя бы удалось побыть с ней какое-то время?

— С Пегги? Да, удалось, — ответил Стив, на что Баки слегка кивнул, сглотнув образовавшийся в горле ком.

— Все-таки сходил на свое заветное свидание?

— Нет, но мы отлично поговорили, — произнес Стив задумчиво, — ну, конечно же, после того, как она попыталась меня убить.

— И почему-то я ничуточки не удивлен этим, — рассмеялся он, — что ты ей рассказал?

— Немногое, только самое необходимое, некоторые новости, мои планы…

— Она наверняка была рада тебя видеть?

— Да… она была рада узнать, что я жив. В последний раз, когда она слышала мой голос, я направил Валькирию в воды океана.

— Боже мой, и почему каждый раз, когда ты произносишь это так, словно твои сумасбродства какое-то совершенно обычное дело, мне хочется тебе врезать? — Баки получил в ответ яркую улыбку Стива и пораженно покачал головой, продолжив, — А после того, как команда рассказала мне, что ты постоянно забывал, для чего вообще нужен парашют... ты серьезно, сопляк? Я не для того спасал твой зад в прошлом, чтобы ты самоубился, но уже в этом веке!

— Я знаю, но… прости за те _я-справлюсь-и-без-парашюта ситуации_ , а еще за то, что превратил себя в сосульку на 70 лет, — Баки фыркнул, рассмеявшись, и хлопнул его по плечу.

— То, что ты способен шутить над этим, не спасет тебя от моего праведного гнева. Так и знай!

За стеклом в палату Стива все еще стояли Сэм, Ванда и Питер и наблюдали за парочкой, иногда переглядываясь и улыбаясь друг другу. Они еще не видели, чтобы Стив произнес за все свое пребывание здесь больше пары слов, а что уж говорить об его _улыбке_ или даже _смехе_ , который был слышен им сейчас из комнаты. Этого вечно жертвующего собой идиота, которого они все очень любили, необходимо было вернуть к жизни, и, судя по его оживленности после лишь пяти минут наедине со своим лучшим другом, Стиву наконец-то получилось это сделать.

— Думаете, они сейчас начнут целоваться? Это было бы супер мило!

— Питер! — полушепотом проворчали Сэм с Вандой.

— А что? У них же сердечки из глаз выпрыгивают, когда они смотрят друг на друга, словно в мультфильмах! Я тут ни при чем! — запротестовал Питер, кивнув в сторону этих двоих. Тот выражение на лице Стива, с которым он смотрел на Баки, пока они разговаривали, можно было описать строками из любого любовного романа.

— Мне кажется, как будто мы следим за ними, и это как-то неправильно. — Сказала Ванда, скрестив руки на груди, — может, уйдем отсюда? У них там, может быть, происходит какой-то важный разговор?

— Никогда не думал, что скажу это, но вы просто посмотрите на них, — произнес Сэм, — Баки никогда не признает этого, но он выглядит сейчас точно так же, как и когда он держит на руках Лукаса. Такой же расслабленный, умиротворенный… А Стив, Господи, я еще не видел его таким счастливым, с тех пор как… — Сэм замолчал, долгое время раздумывая, прежде чем Ванда с Питером наконец не начали подозрительно глядеть на него в ожидании продолжения. — Я еще не видел Стива таким счастливым. Конец предложения.

— Мы еще увидим его таким, но только, если Баки останется рядом. А мы знаем, что они не смогут долго друг без друга, правда, ведь? Это значит, что этого нового счастливого Стива мы будем видеть постоянно, — добавила Ванда, улыбаясь, не отрывая взгляда от Стива с улыбкой что-то рассказывающего Баки. Стив стал для нее, как второй отец, всегда справедливый и серьезный, и было здорово увидеть, как он меняется, так естественно ведя себя с Баки, расслабленно улыбаясь, и сняв, наконец, маску Капитана Америка и заботливого отца хотя бы на мгновение.

— Может быть… но...

— О нет, никаких больше «но», — возразила Ванда, потянув их за руки, пытаясь утащить их подальше от палаты Стива. — Мы уходим, а они пусть поговорят без свидетелей.

— Но я хотел посмотреть, как они целуются! Когда еще у меня появится шанс увидеть этот момент снова?!

— Питер!

— О, Господи! Хорошо! Идемте уже! Но, если в будущем я так и не смогу увидеть, как эти голубки целуются, виноваты будете вы!

— Так, эм… — Баки опустил взгляд, не решаясь задать самый главный вопрос. — Почему ты вернулся? С ней ничего не вышло?

— Бак, я не собирался оставаться с Пегги в ее времени.

Баки нахмурился, непонимание так и читалось на его лице.

— О чем ты? Ты же сам вызвался волонтером, чтобы вернуть камни на место, но было вполне очевидно, что твоя главная цель — это вернуться к ней. Я не понимаю…

— Я передумал…

— И это все, что ты можешь сказать? Что передумал? — Стив кивнул. Баки уткнулся взглядом в пол, не зная, что сказать или спросить. Хотя нет, он очень хотел спросить, что же заставило его изменить свое решение, но жутко боялся услышать ответ. Посидев в тишине, Баки пытался подобрать слова, правильные слова, которые помогут ему задать правильный вопрос.

Стив словно чувствовал, как он паникует внутри, перебирая в голове варианты, поэтому решил заговорить первым и признаться.

— Я слышал тебя…

— А?

— Прежде чем переместиться в квантовый мир, я услышал, что ты сказал, — Баки мгновенно побледнел, — я никогда бы не смог жить в прошлом, зная, что ты остался здесь один с нашим ребенком.

Комната резко начала вращаться, перед глазами завертелись разноцветные круги, словно в калейдоскопе, он словно начал падать куда-то, легкие отказывались нормально работать. Стив вернулся, потому что услышал его. Он _услышал_ его. И вернулся. Ради их ребенка. О, Господи, Стив знал о том, что у них будет ребенок. О, Господи!

— Бак, ты в порядке?

— Да. Да… просто пытаюсь поверить во все это. Это…это…

Стив слегка улыбнулся, перебирая в пальцах край одеяла и дожидаясь, пока Баки что-нибудь скажет, но, так и не услышав продолжение, произнес:

— Могу я… могу я сказать тебе кое-что?

— Да…

— Ты просто невероятно пахнешь, — стоило Баки услышать это, как он вновь почувствовал себя подростком. Щеки мгновенно загорелись румянцем, напоминая ему о временах, когда в прошлом Стив постоянно одаривал его комплиментами, называя его деткой, идеальным омегой и любовью всей своей жизни. Баки отвернулся, пытаясь скрыть свое смущение, и ответил первой пришедшей на ум фразой.

— Это мой новый парфюм. Называется « _я-теперь-папа-и-пахну-всякими-детскими-штучками_ », — Стив фыркнул в ответ, рассмеявшись, как безумный, и Баки улыбнулся, услышав его смех спустя столько времени, и засмеялся вместе с ним. Он не соврал и знал, что пахнет больше Лукасом, чем самим собой, но обожал его запах и считал, что ему чертовски повезло иметь такого потрясающего ребенка.

— Так значит, у нас есть ребенок…

— Конечно, Стив! На третий раз обязательно все получается, ты же знаешь? — сказал Баки, не подумав, и тут же обругал себя за то, что не сумел вовремя прикусить язык. Улыбка Стива, как и его собственная, тут же испарилась. Черт возьми!

— Третий? Ты… ты ждал ребенка… Бак?

— Да, я… когда меня призвали… — признался он шепотом, не рискую поднимать глаза на Стива, переплетя пальцы на руках и нервно сжимая ладони. — Я узнал об этом за пару дней до того, как должен был отправиться на фронт, и ты так беспокоился обо мне, поэтому я не хотел, чтобы…

— Баки… — перебил его Стив, но он, будто не слыша, продолжил бормотать.

— Я не хотел зря обнадеживать тебя… но и не рассказать тебе казалось неправильным, но я решил, что уберегу тебя от боли и плохих вестей.

— Бак…

— Я потерял его в Англии, прости меня… — прошептал он, — прости, что не рассказал тебе, — Стив взял его за руку и переплел их пальцы.

— Бак, все в порядке… Это я должен извиняться за то, что меня не было рядом, — ответил он, с ужасом представляя Баки в чужой стране, напуганного войной и плачущего о потере их ребенка.

— Я не хотел, чтобы ты еще больше во мне разочаровывался…

— Я никогда не смогу разочароваться в тебе, — уверенно отозвался Стив, смотря Баки прямо в глаза, пытаясь внушить эту уверенность и ему. — Никогда. Никогда, слышишь? Ты — лучшее, что случалось со мной в жизни.

— Ну, а ты для меня уже нет, прости, — усмехнулся Баки, — малыш занял твое место. — Стив внезапно широко улыбнулся, и Баки последовал его примеру, улыбнувшись скромно, когда Стив поднял его ладонь и легко поцеловал.

— Я знаю, что мы не вместе, но… я надеюсь, ты позволишь мне быть в жизни нашего ребенка…

— Собираешься быть вечно пропадающим где-то отцом? Будешь уезжать на неделю на миссию и все такое? — предположил Баки вслух, вызвал на лице Стива совершенно серьезное выражение.

— Нет, вообще-то я собирался уйти в отставку…

— В отставку?

— Да… хочу начать жить так, как посоветовали мне Тони и Нат. Хочу спокойную жизнь с нашим малышом, и никаких больше миссий, никаких войн… Я хочу быть полезным где-то еще, кроме как на поле боя.

— Хорошо…

— Хорошо?

— Да, Стив… Только знаешь, мне немного жаль этот мир. Уверен, ему будет не хватать Капитана Америка.

— Ну, я-то ухожу в отставку, но это совсем не значит, что я не могу никому передать свои полномочия, — усмехнулся он, выразительно приподняв бровь, и ему не нужно было продолжать, потому что, как в старые добрые времена, Баки уже все понял, улыбнулся и кивнул ему, поддерживая.

— Он будет безумно рад, Стиви.

— Правда? Думаешь, он примет щит?

— Сперва он будет носиться с ним, как ребенок с новой игрушкой, но я убежден, что из него выйдет чертовски отличный Кэп, поверь мне. — Баки уже и забыл, что они держаться за руки, но Стив напомнил ему об этом, слегка погладив по ладони и довольно вздохнув, наслаждаясь прикосновением. — И, чтобы ты знал, я в любом случае позволил бы тебе участвовать в жизни нашего малыша, даже если бы ты и решил остаться Кэпом. Ты ему нужен.

— _Ему_? — он, наконец, расслышал, что у него теперь есть _сын_.

— Ага… кстати, он безумно на тебя похож. Хотя это именно я носил его под сердцем в течение многих месяцев, и вот как он мне отплатил! — показательно возмутился Баки, заставив Стива прикусить губу, только чтобы не рассмеяться.

— Сколько ему?

— На прошлой неделе исполнилось 5 месяцев. Видел бы ты его милые толстенькие щечки — я только бы и делал, что целовал их! — поделился Баки, хихикая, почувствовав, что Стив сжал его ладонь сильнее.

— Похож на меня, но с пухлыми щечками? Не может быть, Бак — в детстве я был кожа да кости. Скорее всего, он похож на тебя.

— Неа, он абсолютно здоров, именно поэтому… к счастью, он самый обычный ребенок.

— Это здорово! Не нужно беспокоиться из-за болезней или суперспособностей, так? — получив от Баки в ответ согласное хмыканье, он облегченно выдохнул, — он здесь?

— В комнате с Накией… не хочешь потом познакомиться с ним? — Абсолютно счастливое выражение, появившееся на лице Стива, не нуждалось в дополнительных словах, и если бы Стив был псом, то завилял бы сейчас хвостом в ожидании, пока хозяин не отопрет дверь и не выпустит его, радостного и немного взволнованного, на встречу с тем, кто ждет его всего в паре этажей ниже.

___ ... ___

Стива выписали из мед. крыла уже утром, и он отправился на приветственный обед с оставшимися Мстителями и вновь получил в свое распоряжение свои старые апартаменты, в которых уже давно не бывал. Питер сообщил ему, что Баки с малышом вместе с Накией и Шури пошли на прогулку в Центральный Парк, где заодно собирались и перекусить, а вернуться они, скорее всего, ближе к вечеру.

Стив решил воспользоваться этим временем, поговорив с Сэмом, расспрашивая его, как обстояли дела, пока он отсутствовал, также прося у него совет по поводу происходящего. Обсудив с Сэмом все интересующие его вопросы, он получил все необходимые ему ответы: оказалось, что Баки не жил все это время в башне, уехав в Ваканду, и работал там, вполне гармонично совмещая работу и уход за малышом, имея при этом деньги на все, что ему может понадобиться. Об их сыне он спрашивать не стал, думая, что логичнее будет задать эти вопросы Баки.

Уже позднее Баки прислал Сэму сообщение, прося передать Стиву, чтобы тот поднялся в общую комнату, где они с малышом будут ждать его после его послеобеденного сна. И вот он уже стоит в лифте, нервничая и словно на иголках проверяя свой наряд, как будто его пятимесячному сыну будет дело до его одежды. Приближаясь к 13 этажу, он заметил, что уже знакомый детский запах, который он чувствовал ранее на Баки, здесь стал намного сильнее. Стив еще раз одернул свою серую хенли, проверив, что с ней все нормально, и поднял взгляд, когда перед ним раскрылись двери лифта.

— Нет, нет, нет! Мы не дергаем папочку за волосы! Это не игрушка, мой хороший! — проворковал Баки таким нежным голосом, которым Стив еще никогда не слышал, чтобы тот говорил. Оба аромата — и Баки, и их ребенка — стали еще сильнее, и по телу Стива поползли приятные мурашки, стоило только взглянуть на открывшуюся перед ним картину: Баки был одет в футболку с изображением какой-то группы, которую Стив и не знал, что тот любит, потертые джинсы и конверсы, с перекинутым через плечо рюкзаком и светловолосым карапузом на руках, который был одет точно также, за исключением разве что обуви. Стив замер на месте, не решаясь приблизиться к ним, но, к счастью, Баки сделал это за него, подходя ближе и очаровательно улыбаясь, но в то же время заметно нервничая.

— Эй, посмотри-ка, это же Капитан Америка! — воскликнул Баки, заставляя малыша посмотреть в его сторону, и, когда он послушно повернулся, Господи, Стиву захотелось расплакаться, ведь этот кроха казался слишком милым, чтобы быть настоящим! С красной пустышкой во рту, он внимательно рассматривал Стива, умильно хлопая ресницами, — Скажи Стиву привет, Лукас.

_Лукас_.

— Привет, малыш, — произнес Стив таким же тоном, что и Баки ранее, и несмело улыбался, не зная, что делать дальше. Лукас сперва непонимающе смотрел на него, а затем мило улыбнулся в ответ, да так широко, что стал виден его пока беззубый рот — пустышка оказалась забыта — и потянулся к нему своими пухленькими ручками.

— Ты можешь взять его на руки, — поощрительно подсказал Баки, ловя пустышку в воздухе, прежде чем она окажется на полу, — ему нравится, когда его держат, а тем более, когда он сам предлагает это сделать.

Стив медленно взял малыша за подмышки и осторожно приподнял, укладывая себе на грудь. Стоило только Лукасу оказаться у него на руках, как он сразу же начал играть с его волосами, улыбаясь, довольный самим собой, слегка потягивая и подергивая за прядки. Баки же наблюдал за ними и не стал скрывать радостной улыбки, замечая, что аромат Стива изменился, в нем явно ощущалась защита и гордость, которую тот чувствовал, держа на руках их сына. Сначала он беспокоился, что Лукас не захочет идти к своему папуле, но тут же успокоился, зная, что благодаря тому, что он постоянно носит одежду Стива, не говоря уже о том, что в гнезде Баки присутствует парочка его вещей, их знакомство пройдет гладко и совершенно спокойно. Лукас всегда сиял улыбкой, чувствуя запах своего второго папы, даже когда того не было рядом, а их связь крепла также, как если бы Стив присутствовал в их жизни со дня его рождения. К тому же, Баки был искренне рад, что встреча Стива с Лукасом значительно помогла утихомирить последнего.

— А как его второе имя? — спросил Стив, пока усаживался на ковер, чтобы поиграть с сыном. Баки расположился рядом, помогая им вывалить игрушки из рюкзачка Лукаса на пол.

— Батандва. Батандва Лукас Барнс… Но знаешь, мы можем поменять его фамилию на Роджерс, если хочешь…

— Или же мы может просто добавить к твоей фамилии мою. Все же он и твой сын тоже.

Баки улыбнулся и кивнул в ответ:

— Звучит разумно, спасибо…

Стив просиял ему улыбкой, прежде чем вернул свое внимание обратно Лукасу, который строил башенку из кубиков и тут же разбивал ее, на что Стив каждый раз притворялся жутко удивленным и корчил забавные рожицы, заставляя малыша задорно смеяться над своей реакцией и хлопать в ладоши от радости. Омежья натура Баки внутренне ликовала, чуть ли не мурлыкая от счастья, пока он наблюдал за своими мальчишками, чувствуя, как вся тревога и нервозность прошлых дней исчезает без следа. Лукас тоже ощущал, что папочка доволен и вел себя со Стивом вполне добродушно. Если представить, что они познакомились бы в день их прилета, когда Баки находился в полнейшем шоке от осознания, что Стив вернулся к ним, и, не переставая, рыдал навзрыд, то Лукас встретил бы Стива совсем не так радушно, а скорее кричал бы во всю глотку, требуя вернуть его к папочке, и не обращал бы никакого внимания на то, что запах Стива был ему вполне знаком.

— О, Боже, — рассмеялся Стив, и Баки сразу же перевел взгляд на него, отгоняя плохие мысли, — его футболка — это самая очаровательная вещь, что я когда-либо видел! — Ах, да, точно. На Лукасе сегодня была надета подаренная Роуди темно-синяя футболка со щитом Кэпа в центре и надписью « _Супер малыш_ » внизу.

— Она милая, и если честно, то у него полно одежды с твоим символом.

— О, может быть, тогда нарядим его в костюм Кэпа на Хэллоуин? — восторженно воскликнул Стив, — что думаешь, Луки? Тебе нравится моя идея?

Малыш заливисто рассмеялся, наблюдая, как воодушевлен его отец своим же предложением, а Баки лишь удивленно вскинул бровь, всеми силами сдерживая улыбку, которая так и грозила сейчас появиться на губах.

— _Луки_?

— А… просто как-то само собой вылетело… как ему нравится, чтобы его называли?

— Я всегда называю его просто Лукас, ну, и иногда бывает, что проскальзывает какое-нибудь ласковое прозвище. Но если ему нравится Луки, то я совсем не против.

Стив кивнул, счастливый, что получил одобрение, и вновь вернул все свое внимание крохе.

— А какое значение у имени Лукас?

— Оно значит « _светлый_ » или « _излучающий свет_ ». Он стал для меня счастливым талисманом, и когда я думаю о нем, я представляю что-то сияющее и прекрасное, как он. — Стив улыбался, слушая его. Конечно же, Баки выбрал идеальное имя для их сына с прекрасным значением.

— А Батандва?

— На языке Ко́са* оно значит « _любимый_ », потому что он любим и ну, родился он все-таки в Ваканде, и ему нужно было Вакандское имя, я прав?

— Точно… — Стив со всей любовью посмотрел на Лукаса, поглаживая его по золотистым прядям, и нежно поцеловал в маленькие щечки, которые так и хотелось целовать и потискать. — Ты планируешь растить его в Ваканде?

— Да… мы уже привыкли к ней и наладили там какую-никакую, но жизнь. И если быть честным, то я лучше буду растить его там, среди дикой природы и настоящих джунглей, чем здесь, среди бетонных.

— Звучит разумно…

— А ты… планируешь остаться в Нью-Йорке после своей отставки?

— Пока не знаю, но я, вроде как, надеялся отправиться туда, куда и вы с малышом, — в груди Баки потеплело от его слов, и он улыбнулся, покусывая нижнюю губу, а на сердце стало так легко от понимания, что Стив будет рядом с ними, рядом с Лукасом, — если ты позволишь, конечно…

— Еще как позволю, приятель! Иначе Лукас просто возненавидит меня, если я не разрешу тебе последовать за нами в Ваканду. Так, малыш? — кивнул он в сторону сияющей счастьем мордашки их сына.

— Похоже на то. Он ведет себя, как будто мы уже лучшие друзья! — воскликнул Стив, снова и снова чмокая Лукаса в пухлые щечки, заставляя того заливисто хихикать. Рассматривая их, Баки с умилением улыбался.

— Когда я рассказал Сэму о том, что жду ребенка, то он сразу включил режим заботливого дядюшки, — прокомментировал он, — прочитал кучу всякой информации на сайтах для беременных и закупился специальными книгами. А потом прислал мне их все, добавив к книгам свои пометки, где он считал, была самая важная информация. — Баки усмехнулся, вспоминая обо всем этом. — Также он прислал мне несколько твоих старых вещей и посоветовал мне носить их или положить их в гнездо. Он сказал, что это успокоит ребенка после, а может быть, и до его рождения. И, хочу сказать, это сработало. Может быть, поэтому Лукас так спокоен и счастлив рядом с тобой — он уже знает тебя.

— Ты так думаешь?

— Да, Стиви. Он умный малыш, — ответил Баки, придвинувшись к Лукасу ближе, и поцеловав его в золотистую макушку, — конечно же, он умничка. Мой самый умный малыш, — Сердце Стива, кажется, пропустило пару ударов, пока он наблюдал, как их сын тает под прикосновениями своего папочки. Он всегда знал, что Баки однажды станет отличным отцом, и теперь мог вживую в этом убедиться.

Стиву не терпелось стать частью их жизни, находиться рядом с Лукасом каждую секунду своего времени и вернуть то, что он уже успел упустить. Ему придется некоторое время провести вдали от Баки и их сына, пока он разбирается со своей отставкой, но Стив _знал_ , что все у них получится, а прекрасный малыш с такими же голубыми глазами, светлыми волосами и личиком, как у него, стоил того, чтобы немного подождать.

Пару часов спустя команда Мстителей вошла в комнату, чтобы вместе поужинать и посмотреть какой-нибудь фильм, как они по традиции делали каждую неделю, и ребята были определенно удивлены, увидев развернувшуюся перед ними картину: Стив сидел на диване, закинув ноги на журнальный столик, перебирая пальцами волосы на макушке Баки, лежавшего головой у него на бедре. Они оба не отрывали глаз от спящего на животе Баки Лукаса, мило вытянувшего руки вперед и устроившегося головой у папочки прямо над сердцем. Ребята извинились за то, что прервали их момент, и уже решили собраться где-нибудь в другом месте, например, в чьих-нибудь апартаментах, но Баки улыбнулся и остановил их, сказав, что не хочет мешать их традиции.

Они поднялись с дивана, и Сэм с улыбкой наблюдал, как его лучшие друзья выходят из комнаты вместе: Стив заботливо поддерживал одной рукой Лукаса, а другой обнимал со спины Баки. Оба счастливо сияли улыбками.

Поздно вечером Накия вернулась в их апартаменты после своего ужина с другом, сняла туфли и оставила сумочку на кухонной тумбе, захватив из холодильника бутылку воды. Решив проверить, как дела у Баки, и спросить, не хочет ли тот что-нибудь перекусить, она ожидала увидеть его, кормящим Лукаса или читающим книгу. Однако то, что она сейчас наблюдала, заставило ее расплыться с довольной улыбке: в центре огромной кровати лежали три спящих формы — Баки, Стив и Лукас. Малыш спал на груди Стива, укутанный в теплое одеяло, как обычно бывало, когда он спал у Баки. Сам же омега удобно устроился на боку, закинув железную руку Стиву на живот, а ногу — на его бедро. Стив же надежно поддерживал сына за спину, другую руку обернув вокруг плеч Баки, и обнимал их, словно боясь, что если не будет держать их, крепко прижав к себе, то они исчезнут, когда он проснется.

Накия не смогла удержаться и сфотографировала их, после чего с улыбкой бесшумно прикрыла за собой дверь в комнату, надеясь, что когда они вернуться в Ваканду, то на одного пассажира в джете окажется больше.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Ко́са (кхоса, исикоса) — один из официальных языков ЮАР. На нём говорят около 7,9 миллиона человек (около 18 % населения), что делает его вторым (после зулу) по числу носителей языком в стране. Его ближайшие родственники — языки зулу, свази, южный ндебеле и северный ндебеле; люди, владеющие языком коса, зачастую понимают носителей этих языков.


	5. Глава 5. Я иду домой

_«Скажи, что любишь меня больше, чем раньше._

_Мне жаль, что все так получилось,_

_Но **я иду домой** ,_

_Я возвращаюсь домой_ _,»_

К сожалению, желание Накии не исполнилось. И как бы не разрывала сердца вновь обретшим друг друга парням эта мысль, но Стиву все еще необходимо было привести кое-какие дела в порядок после своего возвращения, поэтому он был не в силах прямо сейчас уехать с Лукасом и Баки.

Первое, что в первую очередь должен был сделать Стив, было передать свои полномочия Капитана Америка Сэму. Он прекрасно понимал, что Сэм вправе отказаться от его предложения, но вместо этого, стоило тому услышать то, что Стив передает ему свои обязанности, то тот чуть не схватил инфаркт, думая, что он так шутит. Поэтому Стив еще около 20 минут пытался убедить беднягу, что это истинная правда. Когда Стив передал видоизмененный костюм Капитана Америка Сэму, то буквально через несколько минут уже с удовольствием снимал его первый полет через весь город в новом облачении, с новой серебристой звездой на груди и новым щитом. И самое главное, что на губах Сэма сияла широченная улыбка, такая же, как и у Стива, только первый радовался своему новому костюму и месту в команде Мстителей, а Стив — тому, что уже давно не видел своего лучшего друга таким счастливым.

Однако Стив был не единственным, кто заснял Сэма, парящего по Нью-Йорку — многие жители также не упустили такой возможности, и Баки просматривал несколько видео, которые прислали ему ребята, а также и другие, где люди восхищенно кричали, заметив нового Капитан Америка. Баки искренне радовался истинному счастью, написанному на лице Сэма, и тому, что люди с легкостью приняли уход Стива из команды. Все думали, что дело только в его отставке, не подозревая о том, что у него появился сын, которому Стив хотел посвятить все свое время, и так уже многое упустив. Сын бывшего Зимнего Солдата и бывшего Капитана Америка Луки — как Стив продолжал его называть — был скрыт от всего остального мира. Баки со Стивом все тщательно обсудили и решили, что пока не станут распространяться о малыше, не желая делать из него мишень для врагов, искренне надеясь, что вакандская пресса будет уважать их решение.

Лукас очень тяжело переживал разлуку со вторым своим папочкой, грустя из-за того, что тот не мог быть постоянно с ним рядом. Стив, мотаясь туда-сюда из Нью-Йорка в Ваканду, чувствовал себя ничуть не лучше Лукаса и пытался загрузить себя как можно большим количеством дел, дабы побыстрее решить их все и полететь в Бирнин Зана к своему малышу. Баки тоже жутко скучал, ну и… если говорить откровенно, то все было не так радужно, как хотелось бы.

Стив знал, что с ним бывает совсем не просто, ведь он был _Всемирно-Известным-Супергероем-Который-Не-Заметил-Под-Носом-Очевидного_. А не заметил он, как Баки страдал после выкидышей и решил отпустить Стива, разбивая себе сердце, но позволил ему стать счастливым с Пегги, несмотря не то, что ни на миг не прекращал любить его. И теперь Стив не имел ни малейшего понятия, как ему говорить с Баки, как рассказать ему о своих чувствах и все исправить. Не решаясь выразить все словами, он попробовал сделать это действиями: он присылал Баки подарки, цветы, шоколад и записки с идиотскими шутками, как делал в те времена, когда они была парой. Несмотря на свои сомнения, Стив, конечно же, звонил Баки, по большей части по видеосвязи, но исключительно, чтобы увидеть Лукаса или же сообщить, что он прилетит через пару часов. Во время его визитов в Ваканду они могли много и долго болтать, в основном по поводу будущих планов, связанных с Лукасом, но иногда и о друг друге. И часто в их разговорах проскальзывали нотки флирта — они просто не могли по-другому, они любили друг друга, и даже неосознанно, но проявляли свои чувства.

Сэм и Шури также иногда прилетали с ним в Ваканду и с нетерпением ждали, когда же Стив признается Баки в любви, чтобы Баки почувствовал, что не одинок в своих чувствах и смог бы признаться ему в ответ. Ведь ребята знали, что эти два идиота безумно любят друг друга, но слишком бояться рассказать об этом, все еще неся тот груз вины после расставания, случившегося в военные годы. Однако Сэм и Шури были намерены любым способом заставить их поговорить и, наконец, все прояснить.

В такой суматохе пролетело несколько месяцев. Наступил октябрь, а с ним и Хэллоуин. Как Стив и хотел, Лукаса нарядили в костюм Кэпа, только уже нового, но по просьбе Баки Шури все-таки не стала добавлять ему по-настоящему функционирующие крылья. На праздник команда собралась в башне Мстителей, и малыш с удовольствием помогал своему папочке украшать их квартиру, выпрашивать конфетки, ходя по квартирам к остальным членам команды и играя в «сладость или гадость», и даже успел погрызть пару свечей, расставленных по комнате. Обычно по прилету в Нью-Йорк Баки с Лукасом всегда обосновывались в своих апартаментах, но в этот раз Баки согласился остановиться на этаже Стива. Сэм понадеялся, что время пришло, и они, наконец, все обсудят и вновь будут вместе — хотя, наверное, так думали все их друзья. К сожалению, ничего подобного не произошло. Ребята надеялись, что момент настал, когда они все вместе отмечали первый день рождения Лукаса и Рождество в Ваканде. Но опять же ничего не произошло. В третий раз все держали кулачки, надеясь, что эти упрямцы все выяснят, когда Стив остался с Баки и малышом на несколько дней дольше обычного на Новый Год. Но ничего не произошло. И то же самое повторилось на день рождения Баки, когда Стив отправился в Ваканду, чтобы провести этот день вместе со своей небольшой семьей. И угадайте что? Конечно же, ничего не произошло.

Сэм и Шури были в отчаянии, тогда как Стив оставался довольно терпелив, а Баки — кажется, абсолютно ни о чем даже не догадывался.

В течение всех этих месяцев пока Баки с Лукасом то были рядом со Стивом, то терпели разлуку без него, Баки не переставал думать о нем. Он перечитал свои старые дневники с воспоминаниями об их прошлом, которые потом снились ему по ночам. Внутренний омега Баки готов был с распростертыми объятьями принять Стива обратно, сказать ему, что любит и вести себя так, словно они никогда и не расставались, _если бы_ того хотел Стив, _если бы_ Стив сказал ему 3 волшебных слова. Баки, правда, ценил все его подарки и приглашения приехать в Нью-Йорк, как и то время, когда он сам приезжал к ним с Лукасом, однако он не понимал _смысла_ этих поступков. Он думал, что тот делает все это ради Лукаса, и что, может быть, присылая презенты сыну и его папе, Стив просто пытался быть заботливым и внимательным отцом, а не альфой, заинтересованным в Баки.

Баки был слеп к его поцелуям в щеку или висок, к долгим объятиям, понятным только им веселым моментам, сообщениям с пожеланиями «доброго утра» или «спокойной ночи», и влюбленным и жадным взглядам Стива, которые тот бросал на него каждый раз, как только видел… и это действовало их друзьям на нервы.

__ … __

Наступил май, и Нью-Йорк расцвел яркими красками. Сэм со Стивом сидели в общей комнате после дневной тренировки, попивая протеиновые коктейли, кушая фрукты и рассматривая последнюю фотографию Лукаса, присланную Баки, на которой малыш принимает ванну с парочкой резиновых уточек.

— Ну, все, нам пора поговорить, — произнес Сэм, опуская свой стакан в раковину. Стив, сидящий в этот момент на барном стуле рядом, кивнул в ответ, соглашаясь. — Ну, хорошо. Очевидно, что Бак ждет когда вы, наконец, поговорите. Так, когда ты собираешься это сделать?

— И с каких это пор ты называешь это « _Бак_ »? — не ответив, спросил Стив с ноткой ревности в голосе.

— С тех пор, как ты отправился в прошлое, и мы оба по тебе чертовски скучали. Нам ничего не оставалось, как стать хорошими друзьями, — проговорил Сэм, вскинув брови почти до линии роста волос, пытаясь выразить свое недовольство. Стив лишь пожал плечами в ответ. — Так что?

— Я не знаю, Сэм. Я не знаю, что еще сделать.

— Ну, должен признать, что твой парень, кажется, абсолютно равнодушен к твоим попыткам… но у меня есть одна идея, если ты конечно готов меня выслушать?

— Слушаю…

— Скажи ему, что любишь, — выдал Сэм, и Стив мгновенно стал похож на испуганного оленя в свете фар. Рассмеявшись, Сэм продолжил, — Нет, не смотри на меня так! Я видел, как вы двое общаетесь между собой, как долго и уже совсем не по-дружески обнимаетесь, как смеетесь над шутками, которые понимаете только вы двое, а также как вы спите друг у друга на плече, а иногда и дремлете вместе на одной кровати с Лукасом — между вами любовь, просто признай это, чувак!

— Я… я всегда вел так себя с Баки, — ответил он, и Сэм вновь рассмеялся.

— Стив, единственное, что тебе осталось сделать — либо рассказать ему, что ты его любишь, либо же поцеловать его, наконец! Ты слишком очевиден в своих чувствах, а он слеп к ним.

— Ты думаешь, он тоже любит меня? Ну, то есть, он конечно никак не показывал, что его как-то беспокоят наши с ним прикосновения и объятия… но я не уверен…

— Я знаю, что любит, — с уверенностью произнес Сэм, — все, что тебе требуется сейчас, так это, наконец, во всем признаться Баки, рассказать, что ты по-настоящему к нему чувствуешь, чтобы он смог признаться тебе в ответ.

— Но…

— Никаких «но»! Нравится тебе это или нет, но ты бродишь за ним, словно потерявшийся щенок. Я не преуменьшаю! И сперва мне даже было весело наблюдать за вами двумя, потому что смотрелось это, правда, забавно, но сейчас все стало как-то грустно. Это, во-первых. Во-вторых, Стив, в своей жизни я еще не видел двух таких идиотов, которые никак не могут подступиться друг к другу, и это жутко меня раздражает! И ладно, если бы эти отношения были как-то связаны со мной, но нет! — Стив улыбнулся, опустив взгляд в пол. — Так что, Роджерс, просто сделай уже что-нибудь! Я не шучу.

— Сделаю, — пообещал он, — мне уже осточертел Нью-Йорк, и я уезжаю в Ваканду. Накия поможет мне раздобыть необходимое разрешение, пока я не получил визу.

— Что? Когда ты уезжаешь?

— Завтра утром. Мне еще нужно собрать вещи и…

— О, Господи! Наконец-то! — обрадованно воскликнул Сэм, перебив тем самым Стива, вскидывая руки к потолку и восхваляя всех известных ему богов. — Я обязан написать Шури! — пробормотал он, практически прыгая на месте от радости, вытащил телефон и начал набирать ей сообщение, словно его жизнь зависит от этого.

— Что? Почему Шури?

— Потому что, парень, мы уже, черт возьми, жутко устали от ваших игр и сексуального напряжения… — Стив почувствовал, как жаркий румянец растекается по щекам, словно он стоял у костра, и его опалило огнем пламени. — С этим не шутят, Стив, вам пора бы уже во всем разобраться и, наконец, переспать!

— О, Боже мой, Сэм! — буркнул Стив, закрыв лицо ладонями.

— А что такое? Секс помогает снять напряжение!

— Сэм!

— И не забудь, когда появиться следующий малыш, нарядить его в мой костюм на Хэллоуин!

— Сэмюэль!

— А если родится девочка, вы сможете одеть ей, как Ванда!

— О, Господи, ты просто невероятный человек! — прокомментировал Стив, поднимаясь на ноги, улыбаясь бесконтрольному энтузиазму Сэма и не менее сильно смущаясь от его слов.

— Это ты невероятный, Роджерс. Тебе давно пора рассказать своему омеге, что ты его любишь и переспать, наконец! Кстати я купил для Лукаса беруши, чтобы вы не травмировали ребенка!

— Я ушел поковать чемоданы, — оповестил Стив, направляясь к лифту, хихикая по пути. Зайдя внутрь, он произнес, — Пятница, на мой этаж, пожалуйста.

— _Конечно, Капитан-сосулька._

Двери лифта уже захлопнулись, когда Стив услышал восторженный крик Сэма:

— О, Боже мой, Шури! Он сделает это! Он признается в своих чувствах, и они переспят! — Стив тихонько рассмеялся и продолжил слушать визги абсолютно съехавшего с катушек от радости Сэма, — унеси Лукаса подальше от дома и дай Баки побольше презервативов! Они им понадобятся!

— Сэм!

__ … __

Сегодня был самый обычный день — среда, и Баки как и всегда сидел на диване в гостиной за компьютером и переписывался с одним из своих агентов, работающих под прикрытием, и редактировал рапорт о выполненной миссии. Команда в Хатут Зеразе, куратором которой являлся Баки, сейчас находилась в Анголе, и он руководил ей из дома, пока ребята не вернулись в Ваканду, или же пока не случилось чего-то плохого. Лукас спокойно спал в детской, и Баки подсчитал, что у него есть как минимум 20 минут, прежде чем малыш проснется и потребует у папы своего безраздельного внимания. Вдруг раздался стук в дверь.

Баки тут же проверил своей телефон, чтобы удостовериться, что не пропустил предупреждение о чьем-либо прибытии, но ничего не обнаружил. Он определенно не был готов встречать гостей, кто бы там ни был, и дело было не в том, что он еще не успел помыться или побриться — как раз наоборот,— да и в квартире было чисто убрано, благодаря леди, которая занималась всеми этими делами. Однако его волосы сейчас торчали из пучка, который он соорудил у себя на голове, и одет он был совсем не для приема гостей — в обычные спортивки и специальный спортивный топ (его тело до сих пор вырабатывало молоко для малыша, и ходить без него было совершенно некомфортно), босоногий и без футболки.

Нетерпеливый человек, стоящий за дверью, решил вновь постучать, и в этот раз Баки подошел к глазку и взглянул на того, кто решил потревожить сон его малыша и его дневную работу. К своему удивлению, Баки обнаружил за дверью высокого и невероятно привлекательного альфу-блондина.

— Стив? — прошептал он, открывая двери, — Стив? — произнес он вновь, но теперь уже громче. — Что ты тут делаешь?

— Привет! Я просто проходил мимо и подумал, почему бы мне к вам не зайти и не поздороваться! — ответил он с игривой улыбкой на губах.

— Ты — идиот! — усмехнулся Баки и, не думая, бросился к нему в объятия, на мгновение просто позволяя омеге внутри себя взять верх над эмоциями. Все-таки они не виделись уже несколько недель, и он мог позволить себе хотя бы ненадолго понежиться в его руках… так ведь? — Я скучал.

— Я тоже по тебе скучал, — Стив нежно поцеловал его в висок, обнимая в ответ также крепко, как и Баки, и уткнулся носок ему в шею.

Они стояли так пару мгновений, Стив осторожно поглаживал кожу на спине Баки, борясь с желанием оставить на всем его теле свой запах, чтобы точно знать, что он принадлежит ему, и наслаждался тем, как руки Баки обнимали его за шею, а его голова уже знакомо уместилась у Стива на плече. Рано или поздно они должны были отстраниться друг от друга, и Баки сделал это первым, сверкая широкой улыбкой с ярким и довольным блеском в глазах.

— Заходи! Лукас еще спит, но должен проснуться уже буквально через пару минут. Он будет так счастлив тебя видеть!

— Извини, что пришел, не предупредив. Надеюсь, ты не был чем-то занят, и я не отвлекаю тебя? — Стив улыбнулся и проследовал за ним в квартиру.

— Неа, просто занимался кое-чем по работе. Моя команда на задании, и мне нет никакого смысла находиться в нашей штаб-квартире, ну, по крайней мере, пока дела идут нормально. — Объяснил он и поднял футболку, лежащую на диване, чтобы надеть ее, и Стив теперь, к сожалению, не мог любоваться мягкой и нежной грудью Баки, причем он ни в коем случае не мог винить Лукаса за то, что тот использует ее в качестве матраса или иногда даже как подушку для сна.

— Интересно. А что у них за задание?

— Ликвидация банды, занимающейся незаконным оборотом наркотиков и торговлей людьми. Я уже не впервые занимаюсь подобной масштабной работой, и Накия доверилась мне с ее выполнением… поэтому да, мы надеемся, что все пройдет гладко.

— Я уверен, что задание пройдет успешно. Бак, ты же — Король стратегии, — похвалил его Стив, на что Баки заметно смутился и немного покраснел.

— Пффф, только ты мог такое придумать, Роджерс! — рассмеялся он немного нервно, — не хочешь чего-нибудь перекусить или выпить? У меня есть твой любимый ванильный кофе, — сообщил Баки и направился в свою огромную кухню, и Стив последовал за ним.

— Откуда ты узнал, что я люблю ванильный кофе?

— Ты сам говорил мне, сопляк. Ты что, уже склероз заработал, и теперь твой возраст и правда соответствует действительности?

— Я говорил об этом? — переспросил Стив, наблюдая, как Баки берет все необходимое для приготовления кофе.

— Ага. Ты приезжал в тот раз, когда все еще было спокойно, и спросил, что больше всего мне нравится в 21 веке. Ты сказал, что для тебя — это многочисленные, ароматные сорта кофе, потому что в наше, довоенное время в Бруклине имелось только лишь два вида, помнишь?

— Да, темный кофе и ужасный кофе, — рассмеялся Стив, вспомнив старые времена.

— И мы всегда солидарно соглашались, что оба вида были самой настоящей гадостью, которую мы когда-либо пили, — добавил Баки, улыбнувшись ему в ответ.

— И это абсолютная правда. Поэтому, одну чашечку ванильного кофе, пожалуйста!

— Конечно, сейчас будет готово! — включив кофе машину, Баки развернулся обратно к Стиву, покусывая нижнюю губу. Стив внимательно наблюдал за его действиями, не отрывая глаз от его губ. — А еще я заметил, что когда ты приезжаешь, количество ванильного кофе заметно сокращается, поэтому…

— Ах ты — обманщик! — воскликнул Стив, и они оба рассмеялись. Как же ему хотелось подняться и подойти к Баки, обнять его за талию и поцеловать, несмотря на последствия. Только бы почувствовать мягкость его губ, а затем спуститься поцелуями к скулам, шее, услышать бы, как он стонет, пока Стив снимает с него эту дурацкую футболку…

Мыслями он находился сейчас где-то далеко в своих мечтах, представляя, как плотно прижимается своим телом к телу Баки, и не заметил, как перестал сдерживаться и смотрел сейчас на омегу тем же внимательным и голодным взглядом, что и минутой ранее, когда рассматривал его покусанные губы, которые тот опять терзал зубами.

— Пойду, проверю, ответил ли мой агент. Скоро вернусь! — быстро произнес Баки и унесся с кухни, конечно же, заметив взгляд Стива, чувствуя, как сердце в груди бьется намного быстрее, чем минутой ранее.

Стив с улыбкой понаблюдал за тем, как Баки ретировался с кухни, и осмотрелся. Одна лишь гостиная Баки была размером со всю их старую квартиру в Бруклине, в которой они когда-то жили. Все здесь до сих пор казалось новым и современным. Что уж говорить об окнах, которые напоминали ему те, что были в башне Старк Индастриз — теперь башне Мстителей — высотой от пола до потолка, из которых открывался отличный вид на город. Эта квартира была ему знакома и сейчас казалась ему домом с коробкой с игрушками Лукаса, стоящей на полу, и обрамлёнными рамками фотографиями, размешенными по стенам.

— Тебе здесь нравится, я прав? — спросил Баки, заходя на кухню и подходя к столу. Он передал чашку с кофе Стиву и сел на барный стул у стойки.

— Квартира прекрасная. Здесь уютно, словно ты попал домой, — ответил он, приняв кофе и сев рядом с Баки.

— Я уже говорил тебе, что ее мне помогали выбирать Рамонда с Накией? Была на выбор она и еще один дом, но он был далеко от моей работы, поэтому эта квартира оказалась идеальным вариантом.

— Я понимаю, Бак. И я, правда, рад за тебя. Ведь ты через много прошел, — произнес Стив и протянул руку к нему через стол, мягко пожимая ладонь Баки, от чего тот практически буквально замурлыкал от ласки.

— Спасибо тебе… от тебя слышать такое невероятно приятно… — они не отрывали друг от друга взгляда, и Стив уже почти решился прямо сейчас сказать, что любит его, но стоило ему подумать об этом, как экран радио-няни ожил, показывая, что малыш в колыбели задвигался. Баки мгновенно оказался на ногах.

— Лукас, должно быть, проснулся. Не хочешь пойти за ним со мной?

— Еще бы, спрашиваешь!

Чашки с кофе остались забытыми на кухне, когда двое мужчин направились по коридору, ведущему к пяти дверям, одна из которых оказалась открытой, и оттуда слышался звук возни малыша. Комната Лукаса была окрашена в теплые пастельные тона и забита множеством игрушек, полученных в подарок от его многочисленных дядюшек и тётушек. Колыбель, в которой уже не спал малыш, была светло желтой, схожа цветом с золотистыми волосами Лукаса, которые сейчас были взлохмачены, а голубые глаза открыты все еще в полудреме. Пожевывая пустышку, он увидел папочку и мгновенно протянул к нему свои маленькие, пухленькие ручки, и довольно вздохнул, стоило ему оказаться у Баки на руках. Но это лишь до тех пор, пока Лукас не заметил стоящего на пороге Стива. Вместе с Баки они наблюдали, как он поворачивает голову в его сторону и, тихонько всплакнув, тянет ручки к Стиву.

— Ты хочешь к папуле? — спросил Баки, и последовавший протестующий стон заставил их рассмеяться. Подойдя к Стиву, он произнес, — скажи «привет, папуля! Я скучал по тебе!»

— Привет, малыш! Привет, Лукас, — проговорил Стив детским голосом, забирая его у Баки, и удобно расположив на руках, — Я тоже так сильно скучал по тебе, мой маленький Луки!

— Кстати об этом. Стиви, мы еще не говорили по поводу того, что ты называешь его Луки, но мне это прозвище напоминает какое-то название сигарет.

— Тшшш, ты портишь наш момент, тупица, — Баки фыркнул от смеха, шлепнул Стива по плечу и поцеловал Лукаса в щечку, умиляясь радостному выражению на лицах обоих — отца и сына — и вздохнул, улыбаясь про себя.

Остаток для они провели все вместе, Стив так и не сказал, на сколько дней он приехал, и, несмотря на то, что он собирался остаться во дворце, Баки пригласил его остановиться у себя в квартире, чтобы тот провел больше времени с Лукасом. И Господи, это было одновременно и отличной и просто ужасной идеей.

Ужасной — потому, что Баки уже несколько дней провел под одной крышей рядом со Стивом, но в то же время, как будто невозможно далеко — он не мог спать в его объятьях, целовать по утрам и даже просто взять за руку. Баки лишь каждый раз радовался, подпитывая своего внутреннего омегу, пока наблюдал со стороны за тем, как Стив просыпается и меняет Лукасу подгузники, или же готовит им ужин, или же играет с их сыном, а еще и помогает ему купать малыша. А хорошей эта идея была потому, что миссия его команды, конечно же, блять, пошла наперекосяк, и Баки пришлось лететь в Анголу, чтобы помочь штурмовой группе с заданием, таким образом, оставляя Стива и Лукаса в Ваканде на один _очень долгий_ день вдвоем. Но, по крайней мере, малыш провел его с папой, у которого просто невероятно здорово выходило заботиться о нем. Шури и Рамонда все же решили иногда проверять как у них дела, приходя к ним, чтобы удостовериться, что у Стива и Лукаса есть все необходимое.

В конце концов, миссия закончилась успешно, как и планировалось, несмотря на первоначальные проблемы, банда была ликвидирована, а невинные жертвы отпущены на свободу. Когда через два дня Баки вернулся домой, то его встретили безумно счастливый Лукас и немного уставший, но радостно улыбающийся Стив, а также небольшой торт в честь его удачной миссии.

На десятый день своего пребывания в Ваканде Стив и Баки наконец-то смогли просто посидеть и поговорить, закончив ужинать. Ночь казалась идеальной, погода радовала — было не жарко, но и совсем холодно, — с балкона открывался чудесный вид, даря им необходимую приватность, и они с удобством разместились друг рядом с другом на небольшом диванчике под открытым небом, болтая и смеясь, как в былые времена их жизни в Бруклине.

Баки смотрел на Стива, пока они обсуждали боевые дни с Ревущими Коммандос, и мог с уверенностью сказать, что альфа что-то не договаривал или не решался спросить.

— Я вижу, что тебя что-то съедает изнутри, — произнес он, толкая Стива локтем, чтобы привлечь его внимание.

— Что?

— О чем бы ты там не думал, это съедает тебя изнутри, — повторил он, и Стив опустил глаза в пол, пытаясь избежать его взгляда, — давай же! Скажи мне, что такое.

— Это... я… я не хочу портить тебе настроение, Баки…

— Почему? О чем ты не хочешь говорить?

— О нас…

— Если это касается нас, то я не вижу ничего, что бы могло испортить мне настроение. Так ведь? — спросил он, улыбнувшись.

— Ну… вроде того… — Стив вновь вздохнул и начал говорить, закрыв глаза, — Я все думал… почему ты бросил меня, ну ты понимаешь, тогда… когда я вступил в армию? — улыбка Баки медленно исчезала с его лица, и он опустил взгляд, — черт, прости меня. Ты не должен отвечать, Бак, прости, я…

— Бросая тебя тогда, я сказал тебе, — ответил он шепотом, — сказал, что так будет лучше, если мы останемся друзьями, и сможем встречаться с кем-то другим.

— Я знаю. Помню… но я также понимаю, что это была лишь часть причины. У меня все никак не хватало духа спросить, в чем же состояла другая?

— Я хотел, чтобы ты был счастлив, даже если не со мной…

— Я _был_ счастлив, Бак. Я был счастлив с тобой… Я принял решение участвовать в лабораторном эксперименте, чтобы попасть на войну, вернуть тебя домой и продолжать жить вместе со своим парнем.

— Но Стив, — запротестовал он, — ты хотел получить свою «Американскую мечту» — большую семью с идеальной омегой, которая могла бы подарить тебе это. А со мной что-то было не так, я был сломан и…

— _Ты_ был идеальным для меня, Бак.

— Нет, не был, — перебил его Баки с горечью в голосе, — я дважды потерял ребенка, Стив. У идеального омеги не могло случиться выкидышей, он не заставил бы своего альфу страдать из-за этого.

И тут в голове Стива сложился пазл, и он понял, что был гребанным идиотом, что не связал эти факты раньше. Баки выглядел так, будто сейчас расплачется — глаза были стеклянными от непролитых слез, а губы тревожно дрожали. Стив подвинулся ближе к нему и обнял.

— О, Господи, Баки. Ты поэтому решил тогда разорвать наши отношения?

По щеке Баки проскользила слеза, он шмыгнул носом и расслабился в руках Стива.

— Я был недостоин тебя, Стиви. Я был недостоин, — прорыдал он, уткнувшись Стиву в грудь, позволяя себя обнимать, — Я не мог дать тебе то, чего тебе хотелось. Я не мог сделать тебя до конца счастливым.

— Я был счастлив. Так счастлив с тобой, Бак. С тобой…

Стив позволил ему выплакаться у себя на груди столько времени, сколько ему будет нужно. Он продолжал держать его в своих руках, целуя в макушку, лоб — везде, куда мог дотянуться, — давая Баки понять, что он не одинок, что он здесь и позаботиться о нем. Теперь был его черед оберегать Баки.

Спустя пару минут Баки успокоился, все также оставаясь в объятьях Стива, позволяя осторожно убрать прядки, упавшие ему на глаза, и оставляя на нем свой запах, тем самым успокаивая. Баки тяжко вздохнул, потирая лицо о рубашку Стива, слегка принюхиваясь к их смешавшемуся запаху и обнимая его за талию.

— Бак, ты же знаешь, что я отнёсся с уважением к твоему решению разойтись? — произнес он спокойно, поглаживая Баки по его живой руке, — но я никогда не переставал любить тебя.

— Что? — прошептал тот, поднимая голову из своего укрытия на груди Стива, — Что ты сейчас сказал?

— Я люблю тебя, Бак. И никогда не переставал любить, — со всей уверенностью повторил Стив, в этот раз смотря Баки прямо в глаза.

— Ты, _что_? — никак не мог поверить в услышанное Баки, а глаза вновь блестели от набегающих слез.

— Да, я люблю тебя, и всегда любил…

— Но… как же Пегги? Ты… ты же хотел вернуться в прошлое к ней…

— Когда я сказал тебе, что собираюсь вернуться к ней, я надеялся, что ты остановишь меня, но ты просто… и я подумал, что лучше мне прожить всю оставшуюся жизнь без тебя, чем, будучи рядом, но продолжая просто быть друзьями… Я мог бы списать свое решение вернуться на то, что сделал это ради Лукаса, но если быть до конца честным, то я просто… Я так сильно люблю тебя, что мне иногда бывает больно.

— Ты любил ее? — спросил требовательно Баки.

— Я любил ее, как друга, Бак. И отправляясь к ней в прошлое, я искренне верил, что научусь любить ее, как кого-то большего… а затем осознал, что у меня не получится быть с кем-то другим, когда я до сих пор влюблен в тебя. До сих пор.

— Правда? — спросил Баки, который никак не мог поверить в то, что сейчас услышал, и Стиву показалось это довольно очаровательным.

— Конечно, правда… ты был моей первой любовью, и мы были вместе с тех пор, как мне исполнилось 14, и знаешь, тебя не так-то легко забыть, — Баки неверяще покачал головой в ответ, со слабой улыбкой на губах.

— Это точно, я такой! — усмехнулся Баки, заметив, что Стив улыбается ему, олицетворяя собой смайлик с сердечками в глазах. Поэтому его мозг решил действовать сам, не дожидаясь реакции хозяина, — Я тоже люблю тебя, Стиви, — признался он, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Стива. — Господи, я так тебя люблю!

— Я рад, что наши чувства взаимны.

— Да заткнись ты уже и поцелуй меня, сопляк!

И Стиву не нужно было повторять дважды: он закрыл глаза и приблизился к губам Баки, нежно целуя. Стоило им прикоснуться друг к другу, как под кожей словно пробежало обжигающее пламя. Касание было таким же сладким и невинным, как их первый поцелуй, случившийся, когда Стив все-таки набрался мужества и поцеловал Баки во время заката солнца в их с мамой квартире. Так же как и тогда, Баки начал активно отвечать на поцелуй, выдохнув хриплый стон и перекинув через Стива ногу, чтобы оседлать его бедра.

Сейчас все было по-другому, не как в их последний раз, после которого на свет появился Лукас. Тогда это был лишь быстрый и грубый секс, да и поцелуи не приносили того наслаждения, как сейчас. Теперь же все было так, как и должно было быть уже давно: неторопливые поцелуи, сладострастные ощущения от каждого прикосновения, которые проходили по телу сладкой дрожью, близость и тепло, поселившиеся в сердцах их обоих. Если бы в прошлом Стив укусил бы Баки, даря свою метку, то по связи, установившейся между ними, они сейчас бы почувствовали, насколько счастливы, наконец, воссоединиться спустя столько упущенных лет, насколько их внутренние альфа и омега счастливо ликуют внутри.

Сумев все-таки отстраниться друг от друга, перестав целоваться, они оба просияли глупыми влюбленными улыбками и пару минут просидели так, вглядываясь в восторженные глаза напротив. Баки улегся головой Стиву на плечо, довольно вздыхая и оставляя на такой соблазнительной шее альфы сладкие поцелуи.

— Не хотелось бы мне быть тем, кто испортит момент, но я должен спросить: когда ты возвращаешься в Нью-Йорк?

— Я могу не возвращаться туда, если только сам не захочу. Роуди сказал, что обеспечит меня работой, которую я смогу выполнить и здесь… поэтому…

— Так ты остаешься? — Баки ярко улыбнулся, и Стив просто не мог в очередной раз не восхититься его красотой и вновь украсть еще один поцелуй.

— Если ты не против, то да.

— Конечно же, не против, Стиви, — пробормотал он в ответ, покусав сперва свою нижнюю губу, а затем его жертвой стала так и притягивающая взгляд губа Стива. — В моей кровати вполне хватит места и для тебя.

— Хммм, в твоей кровати, да? — поддразнил он с улыбкой, очерчивая пальцами только ему понятные линии на бедрах Баки.

— Ну, ты мог бы спать в гостевой комнате или на диване, но раз уж ты так сильно меня любишь… — пошутил Баки, с удобством устроившись на коленях Стива, ласково поглаживая того по шее у затылка и вновь наклоняясь к его губам, — я подумал, что ты мог бы греть меня по ночам, что думаешь?

— Я на все 100% поддерживаю твою идею… — ответил Стив, вновь целуя его и притягивая за талию ближе к себе, когда шаловливый язык омеги решил вступить в дело, и альфа со всем энтузиазмом отдался поцелую, вырывая из губ Баки уже совсем не приглушенный стон.

Стоило им только насладиться моментом, как их прервал оживший экран радио-няни, лежавшей на другой стороне дивана, сообщая, что Лукас проснулся.

— Я люблю его больше жизни, но какое же неподходящее время он выбрал, чтобы проснуться, — пробормотал Баки, пытаясь восстановить дыхание, когда Стив вновь кратко поцеловал его в губы, получив поцелуй в ответ, совершенно не желая останавливаться.

— Нам бы нужно пойти к нему.

— А потом ты мог бы попробовать, как тебе моя кровать, ну, ты знаешь, чтобы посмотреть понравится ли она тебе или нет…

— Хммм, я уже и забыл, насколько ты одержим сексом, Бак.

— Но тебе же это нравится… — соблазнительно прошептал он ему в губы томным голосом.

— Ты же знаешь, что нравится.

— Особенно сейчас с этой сывороткой супер-солдата, которую я едва ли распробовал… покажешь мне на что способен?

— Господи, Баки, — прошептал Стив, облизнув губы, и уже собирался притянуть Баки для еще одного поцелуя, когда тот отстранился.

— Нужды малыша превыше всего, а потом уже все остальное.

— Нужды малыша превыше всего… — пробормотал он, улыбнувшись Баки.

Условившись на сказанном, они закрепили свое согласие очередным поцелуем и направились внутрь квартиры, чтобы посвятить все свое внимание их сыну… а затем опробовать кровать Баки.

__ … __

На следующее утро Баки проснулся с будильником, сообщающим, что сейчас уже 7 утра. Он ненавидел утро, никогда не будучи жаворонком, но утро казалось уже не настолько ужасным, когда тебя нежно целуют в плечо и обнимают за талию сильные руки альфы.

— Ты остался… — сонно пробормотал Баки, лениво улыбаясь.

— Я дома, Бак, и я никуда не уйду, обещаю, — прошептал он ему в ухо хриплым со сна голосом, сочащимся счастьем.

Баки улыбнулся еще шире и придвинулся к Стиву ближе настолько, насколько только можно, хотя куда еще больше. Спустя пару минут к нему в голову пришла чудесная идея, пока он втягивал аромат Стива, заполнивший всю комнату и смешавшийся с его собственным так, как ему хотелось уже давно.

— Стиви, у меня для тебя есть одно условие…

— Да? И какое же, детка? — спросил он таким же соблазнительным голосом, как и до этого, и Баки не сдержал довольного стона от того, насколько сексуально он произнес это. К тому же поцелуи, которые Стив оставлял на его шее, не помогали мыслить яснее, пробуждая воспоминания о прошлых нескольких часах, когда на его теле не осталось ни одного участка, где бы эти губы его не ласкали.

— Бак? — вновь позвал его Стив, вырывая его из своих мыслей.

— Хммм? Твои поцелуи меня отвлекают.

— Хочешь, чтобы я остановился? — предложил он, опрокидывая Баки на спину и ложась сверху, не забыв слегка покусать чувствительную кожу на шее в местечке рядом с плечом, заставляя его задрожать в предвкушении.

— Я убью тебя, если посмеешь, — Стив рассмеялся, услышав его ответ, устраивая между ног омеги и перемещаясь губами вверх, целуя это прекрасное лицо.

— Я люблю тебя, Бак.

— Люблю тебя, сопляк, — ответил Баки, взяв лицо Стива в ладони, — и буду любить тебя еще сильнее, если ты снова отпустишь свою великолепную бороду, которая у тебя тогда была.

В ответ он услышал приглушенный смех Стива — чтобы не разбудить Лукаса — а также фразу: «детка, твое желание для меня закон!», и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы заставить Баки сияющее улыбнуться и поцеловать Стива в губы, пока он пытался осознать что они, наконец, вместе и как же сильно он любит этого человека. Так же, как и его бороду, конечно же, которой он еще успеет насладиться еще очень и очень много раз, как только она отрастет, и знал, что Стив обязательно об это позаботиться, потому что в этот раз он останется.


	6. Глава 6. Я никогда больше не уйду

_«И если ты попросишь меня, я останусь,_

_Я останусь..._

_Я никогда больше не уйду...»_

С того дня, как Стив обещал Баки остаться, он сдержал свое слово. Он перебрался в Бирнин Зана и отсюда контролировал миссии Мстителей на Востоке, теперь живя в этой части земного шара, и постепенно привыкал с жизни со своим омегой и их малышом. Вскоре после переезда Стива, они обменялись метками, и Баки с гордостью демонстрировал свою, в течение многих месяцев делая низкий хвост и открывая шею. Стив же вновь отпустил бороду, и реакция Баки не заставила себя ждать, передаваясь довольством и удовлетворенностью по их связи, заставляя Стива периодически ни с того ни с сего краснеть.

Спустя некоторое время их квартира пополнилась новыми фотографиями, развешенными по стенам в рамках, на которых были запечатлены они трое, путешествующие по миру и Ваканде и наслаждающиеся своей счастливой совместной жизнью, которой, как Стив и Баки обещали друг другу еще в далеком прошлом, она и будет.

Однако в их семье за эти несколько лет появились не только запечатленные на фотографиях радостные воспоминания, но также и новые члены семьи. После своего второго день рождения Лукас стал старшим братом. Хусельва Гален Роджерс-Барнс — его младший братишка — был не похож ни на него, ни на Стива, а стал словно точной копией папочки, с темными волосами на макушке и серыми, пасмурными глазами. Лукас несколько недель не мог привыкнуть к появлению кого-то еще в их небольшой семье, но прошло некоторое время, и он превратился в персонального защитника своего младшего братишки.

То же случилось, когда родилась их сестра Букельва Сара, но на этот раз двухгодовалый Гален заступил на пост ее защитника. Она пошла в своего второго отца — светловолосая малышка с голубыми глазами, но теперь вместо синего и зеленого одеялец, которые получил от брата Гален, она спала под пастельно-розовыми или сине-сиреневыми.

Только после рождения третьего ребенка Стив с Баки все-таки решили переехать в дом побольше, расположенный в пригороде столицы, и недолгим после их семья встречала уже четвертого ребенка. В этот раз они усыновили парнишку по имени Джахид Сэмюэль, который был рожден в Демократической Республике Конго в тот же день, что и их драгоценный Лукас, но, к сожалению, в совершенно других условиях. Команда Баки спасла его из лап вооруженной группировки, которая тренировала детей для войны, и оказалось, что он стал единственным выжившим, благодаря вакцине, полученной им еще в раннем детстве. Разузнав, что родителей мальчишки уже нет в живых, Баки посоветовался со Стивом, как тот отнесется к идее его усыновления, и ответ был, конечно же, положительным. Они провели пару встреч, чтобы посмотреть, будет ли мальчик чувствовать себя со своей будущей семьей комфортно. Вскоре, когда Баки еще носил под сердцем Сару, бумаги были подписаны, и едва малышке исполнилось несколько недель, Джахид, наконец, поселился в их доме.

Получив поддержку своих вакандских друзей, Стив с Баки узнали, как заботиться о курчавых волосах Джахида, как лучше обучить мальчика его культуре и помочь привыкнуть к обычной детской жизни, в которой играют не боевыми пистолетами, а игрушками. К счастью для родителей, сыновья мгновенно приняли его к себе, и, словно это было у детей Роджерс-Барнс в крови, Джахид всем сердцем привязался к малышке Саре, и, таким образом, за свою едва начавшуюся жизнь она нашла себе уже третьего телохранителя.

Растить четверых детей — двоих четырехгодовалых мальчишек, одного двухлетку и совсем крошечную, шестимесячную малышку, — было жутко сложно, поэтому, решив взять небольшой отдых, Стив увез Баки в романтическое путешествие. Они провели несколько дней на островах Теркс и Кайкос, расслабляясь, плавая и отсыпаясь, не забывая обсуждать детей и, конечно же, от души отрываясь, занимаясь жарким сексом. Затем они отправились в Париж — одно из их любимых туристических местечек. Во время их последней ночи в городе света, после прогулки по мосту Александра III, где на заднем плане сияла огнями Эйфелева башня, Стив встал перед Баки на колено.

 _«— Будешь ли ты со мной до конца? Ты выйдешь за меня, Бак?»_. Баки стоял перед ним, со слезами на глаза и широченной улыбкой, и, не думая, ответил долгожданное «да!», а затем нежно поцеловал своего будущего мужа, с восхищением рассматривая надетое на палец кольцо.

Пока Стив с Баки уезжали отдыхать, присматривать за детьми в Ваканде вызвались Ванда и Сэм, которые, узнав о предложении, практически прыгали от счастья, поздравляя их обоих. Шури и Накия также не сдерживали слез счастья, заставив пока ничего не подозревающую Рамонду переживать о том, почему они ревут, но стоило только ей рассказать, как уже они трое завизжали от радости, обнимая друг друга. Т’Чалла отреагировал более сдержанно, поздравил и обнял их обоих, широко улыбаясь, когда Баки со Стивом рассказали о своей помолвке и только потом заметили за спиной у короля шмыгающую носом Окойе.

« _Я так рада за вас, парни. Самое время!_ », — сказала она и сжала их обоих в своих крепких объятьях.

Они поженились в королевском саду, церемония вышла скромной только с участием ближайших друзей и детей пары, сидящих в первом ряду. Держась за руки, Стив и Баки оба проронили слезу — что было очень романтично и трогательно, — ведь они ждали этого момента всю жизнь. Не сдержали слез и гости их свадьбы, даже Сэм, Фьюри и Хэппи, и не важно, как упорно они пытались опровергать этот факт. Питер ликовал, наконец, увидев поцелуй суперсолдат, и долго и громко восторженно пищал, поэтому тете Мэй и Эм-Джей пришлось хорошенько шлепнуть его по ноге.

Так как Лукас с Джахидом — Сэмми, как он предпочитал, чтобы его называли, — родились в один и тот же день, то и отмечали свой день рождения они вместе. Им исполнилось 6 лет в окружении своих школьных друзей, любимых дядюшек и тетушек, и, конечно же, любящих родителей. Неделей позже, когда ребята как раз играли во дворе с самым нормальным подарком, который удалось раздобыть Кэрол на просторах космоса, — с футбольным мячом — а Баки занимался своей работой за компьютером, он вдруг услышал быстрое _тук тук тук_ внутри. Прислушавшись, он, улыбаясь и покусывая нижнюю губу, уткнулся лицом в ладони. Узнав об этом, Стив просто таки сошел с ума от радости, будучи невероятно счастливым, и загадал, чтобы у них появилась еще одна дочь.

После их объявления уже о 5 ребенке, Сэм удивленно воскликнул: _«Черт, парни! Мне что, стоит напомнить вам о том, что такое презервативы?»_ , но держа на руках маленькую Сэлив Наталию, он мило ворковал с ней, умиленно улыбаясь. Белокурая малышка же, закутанная в желтое мягкое одеяло недоуменно всматривалась в своего дядюшку Сэма своими прекрасными серыми глазами.

Если вы думаете, что шестерых детей им оказалось достаточно, то вы очень ошибаетесь. Они удочерили еще одну девочку сразу после второго дня рождения Нат. Они с 4-летним Галеном оказались одногодками, она была оставлена на попечение соседям ее матери, когда та умерла, и позаботиться о ней стало некому. Она оказалась прекрасной темнокожей девчушкой с зелеными глазами, и звали ее Фолами, а в семью Роджерс-Барнс она вошла как Фолами Пакс.

Если говорить начистоту, то жизнь у Стива с Баки была довольно насыщенной и занятой, а также наполнена счастьем и драгоценными семейными моментами. Она была сложна, учитывая, что их семья теперь была довольно многочисленной, благодаря детям, которых они любили больше всего на свете и не могли представить своей жизни без них. Их жизнь была прекрасна потому, что они наблюдали за тем, как их дети растут и становятся чудесными маленькими членами общества, которые однажды обязательно сделают этот мир немного, но лучше. Для них не было ничего важнее их детей, которых Стив иногда в шутку называл их собственной волейбольной командой. Семья, их крепкие брачные узы, стабильность и нормальная жизнь — вот все, о чем они когда-либо мечтали, и им так повезло получить все это, и учитывая, чем они пожертвовали ради этого мира, они вполне заслужили этого счастья.

__ … __

Сегодня в доме Роджерс-Барнс праздновался день рождения уже четырехлетней Нат, дом был полон людей, но Стив вдруг поймал себя на мысли, что он словно уже был здесь. Он чувствовал, что это какое-то дежавю. Отпраздновать день рождения маленькой племянницы прибыли все члены команды Мстителей, включая обожаемых Нат тетей Кэрол и Небулы и, конечно же, таких же дядей — Сэма и Т’Чаллы.

Благодаря тому, что в Ваканде весна оказалась невероятно теплой, сегодня на небе ярко сияло солнце и освещало украшенный по случаю празднования сад резиденции Роджерс-Барнс. Вокруг были развешаны шарики, стояли накрытые столы, повсюду были выделены площадки для разнообразных игр, и все это в красно-сине-золотом стиле Капитан Марвел, который выбрала Нат, да и сама она была одета в футболку и шорты, представляющих костюм ее любимого героя.

Повсюду бегали дети, некоторые играли в футбол, другие же в прятки, а кто-то бесился в бассейне с шариками. Стивен проиграл спор Вонгу и теперь надувал шарики и делал из них разных зверюшек для детей, пока победитель спора снимал все это на камеру и смеялся вместе со Скоттом. Погода была просто великолепной, и взрослые расслаблялись, балуя себя вкусной едой и освежающими напитками, болтая и вспоминая прошлые сражения с улыбкой. Одной такой историей поделились Стражи, заставив всех собравшихся просто-таки ухохатываться со смеху, ведь она была о Торе с Квиллом, которые все никак не могли согласиться ни в чем друг с другом, создавая вокруг себя хаос, а Рокета, Брюс и Грут пытались помочь им, но в результате спасли ситуацию Небула и Гамора.

Стив с Питером сейчас играли в футбол с детьми, то становясь судьями настоящего матча, то вратарями. Через пару минут к игре присоединились Сэм, Хэппи, Морган и Шури и пошло-поехало! Баки наблюдал за ними издалека, попивая свою охлажденную минеральную воду и болтая с Пеппер, Марией и Гаморой. Остальные взрослые забрались в бассейн с шариками и теперь строили в камеру глупые мордашки, делая селфи и бросая шарики друг в друга. Баки заметил, что Нат уже катается на плечах Т’Чаллы, счастливо улыбаясь и хохоча, явно наслаждаясь своим праздником.

Когда бусины на его браслете Кимойо ожили, он извинился и зашел в дом. Дверь одной из комнат на первом этаже была полуприкрыта, и оттуда раздавались детские всхлипы. Баки поспешил внутрь и улыбнулся, посмотрев на самого младшего члена их семьи — малышку, лежащую в колыбели и слегка хныкающую, таким образом, зовущую своего папу.

— Привет, красавица! Привет, моя милашка! — проворковал он, поднимая ее и держа на руках, — я знаю, знаю. Ты очень голодна. Ого, а оказывается тебя можно очень легко задобрить, да? — прошептал Баки, наблюдая, как она успокаивается, найдя его сосок.

Выкормив грудью уже четверых детей, кто угодно мог бы решить, что Баки не находил в этом уже ничего нового и сейчас, но каждый раз для него был чем-то особенным и совсем не похожим на предыдущий. Так же и сейчас, кормя свою драгоценную Акону Ребекку и наблюдая, как она следит за ним своими голубыми глазами, слегка улыбаясь, он был как никогда счастлив. Для всех остальных она была похожа на прелестную картофелину, но для Баки она олицетворяла в себе его самого, имея темный пушок на макушке, но с глазами, как у Стива.

Стив с Баки никогда не говорили, что «закрыли фабрику по производству детей», однако, все почему-то решили, что они так и сделали после того, как на свет появилась Нат. Поэтому новость об их пятой беременности стала для их друзей огромным сюрпризом, и в этот раз Сэм все-таки послал им огромную коробку презервативов, которую им пришлось прятать от детей. Но стоило ему вновь увидеть их малышку, как он из ворчащего дядюшки, превратился в сюсюкающего и глупо улыбающегося добряка.

Дети же были невероятно рады новому члену семьи и, к счастью, пытались помогать родителям, не устаивая бардак и стараясь вести себя как можно тише, когда малышка спала. Как же Баки со Стивом обожали своих детей, конечно же, не только из-за их помощи, а потому, что они стали для них их самой большой гордостью и счастьем — осуществившейся мечтой.

Баки выглянул из окна, наблюдая за вечеринкой и разговаривая с Бекс о том, что, как только она поест, им нужно будет спуститься вниз, чтобы спеть ее сестренке «с днем рождения». Он настолько сосредоточился на своей принцессе, что не заметил Стива, стоящего на пороге комнаты и смотрящего на них с улыбкой. Баки практически подпрыгнул, испугавшись, не ожидая увидеть его здесь.

— Роджерс! Перестань так делать! Я еще не готов умереть от сердечного приступа — у меня есть семеро детей, о которых я должен позаботиться! — выдал тираду Баки, и Стив рассмеялся, заходя в комнату, и обнял того за талию.

— Бекс, скажи папе, что он слишком остро реагирует, правда же, моя красавица? Да, папочка преувеличивает! — произнес он, подражая детскому голосу, смотря на дочку ласковым взглядом, поцеловал ее в мягкую щечку и улыбнулся в ответ на своего мужа.

— Папочка совершенно серьезен! — усмехнулся тот, принимая поцелуй Стива. — Стив — ты сопляк! Перестань меня так пугать!

— Прости, Бак, — повинился тот как можно искренне, — больше такого не повториться.

— Будешь спать на диване, ты меня услышал? — они оба усмехнулись на его пустую угрозу и поцеловались. Бекс начала недовольно кряхтеть, перестав являться центром внимания, — Ох, детка! Тебе придется привыкнуть к тому, что я целую папулю. Мы будем делать это еще очень и очень много раз.

— О, Господи, надеюсь, история с Галеном и Нат не повториться! — произнес Стив со страхом в голосе, вспоминая, насколько огорчались их малыши, если видели их целующимися или еще каким-либо образом проявляющими свою любовь. В 4-летнем возрасте Гален плакал, видя их вместе, и разделял их, обнимая Баки и никуда его не отпуская в течение нескольких часов, и то же самое происходило и с Нат, только теперь она держала Стива в заложниках до тех пор, пока не засыпала. Что касается сна, то и здесь у Стива и Баки были проблемы — малыши прибегали спать вместе с ними, чтобы они не могли прижиматься друг к другу. И так продолжалось около нескольких месяцев, пока они не прекратили эту свою привычку, и их родителям чертовски повезло, что происходило это с разницей в два года.

Именно Лукас с Сэмми помогли им с Галеном, оставляли его с собой в комнате на ночевки и развлекали его, чтобы Баки со Стивом могли пойти спать в одиночестве. А с Нат им помогали Пакс и уже подросший Гален.

Баки до сих пор помнил, как он нашел утирающего слезы умления Стива, сидящего у двери в комнату Сэмми, где все их шестеро детей оставались на ночевку и сладко спали на матрасах, расстеленных на полу, закутанные в одеяла. Сегодня их ожидала ночь спокойного сна, где в кровати были лишь они двое.

 _«Просто они настолько милые, такие чистые и очаровательные!»_ — пробормотал он, продолжая плакать, пока Баки обнимал его, улыбаясь и поглаживая по спине.

_«Да, они именно такие, детка… такие»_

— Я поверю тебе, Стив, но если еще раз напугаешь меня, то будь готов спать с ней на диване, — сказал Баки, похлопав его по плечу. Бекс как раз отцепилась от его груди, и он передал ее в руки папочке, чтобы тот справился с детской отрыжкой.

Баки выбрал для малышки розовое платье, и в тот момент, когда они переодевали ее, кто-то снаружи закричал:

— Ребята! Вы там? — это был голос Хоуп, и она, кажется, находилась где-то поблизости.

— Мы здесь!

— Нат собирается задуть свечи! — крикнула Мэй с первого этажа.

— Мы сейчас спустимся! — ответил Стив, улыбаясь. Баки строил смешные мордашки их дочери, пока надевал ей на голову белый бантик, и Стив почувствовал себя просто-таки самым счастливым человеком на земле, благодаря своей дочке и любимому мужчине, который в течение восьми месяцев носил ее под сердцем.

В саду на главном столе уже стоял праздничный пятиэтажный торт цветом в костюм Кэрол с именем Нат на нем и золотой свечой на вершине. Стоило Стиву с Бекс на руках спуститься вниз, как все женщины тут же подлетели к ним и заворковали вокруг малышки. Нат сидела с Небулой, которая держала ее на коленях за столом, улыбаясь ей, и играла, как будто сейчас уронит ее, от чего девочка звонко смеялась.

Когда все собрались за столом, Небула пересадила ее на стул, пока Кэрол зажигала свечу, щёлкнув пальцем, из которого вырвалось небольшое пламя, и все собравшиеся запели «с днем рождения». Руки Стива были заняты Бекс, и он не мог хлопать, зато он старался петь громче всех для своего милого кексика, и от широкой улыбки у него уже начинали болеть щеки. В конце песни Сэм громко зааплодировал, крича поздравления, и Нат задула свечу. Баки оказался первым, кто крепко обнял ее и расцеловал в щечки, не сдерживая своей радости, говоря, как он ее любит со слезами счастья на глазах. Все ее братья и сестры собрались вокруг, обнимая ее, и Стив воспользовался этой возможностью, чтобы подойти к Баки и нежно стереть ладонью его слезы.

Передав Бекс Баки и подняв Нат на руки, он подбрасывал ее вверх, как делал, когда она была еще совсем малышкой, вновь ощутив какое-то дежавю, но откинув эти мысли, он поцеловал и осторожно обнял свою дочурку.

— Ну папуууууляяя, ты меня смущаешь!

— Мне все равно, ты — мой маленький, милый кексик, и я очень, очень и очень сильно тебя люблю! — ответил он, продолжая чмокать ее в щечки, пока Нат звонко смеялась и пищала, а все ее родные вновь собрались вокруг, чтобы всей семьей ее обнять.

— Семейный портрет! — воскликнул воодушевленно Сэм.

Все члены семейства Роджерс-Барнс по команде Сэма тут же собрались вместе и улыбнулись в камеру, на которую их снимала Эм-Джей, уже в течение многих лет являющаяся специализированным фотографом команды, с радостью путешествующая по свету, чтобы запечатлеть подобные теплые семейные мгновения. Со дня рождения Нат всегда оставалось огромное количество фотографий, ведь на них всегда собиралось множество гостей, и, к счастью, в такие моменты, когда вокруг семья и друзья, было совсем не трудно улыбаться и смеяться. Как, например, однажды, когда дядя Локи превратился в папу Стива и указывал дяде Тору, как ему лучше делать фото на его собственный смартфон.

За домом Стива и Баки располагался небольшой тропический лес, за которым они ухаживали и следили, чтобы там всегда было чисто, и обитающие в нем животные жили в своей естественной среде в безопасности, а дети могли играть там весной или летом, когда на улице было слишком жарко. Туда они сейчас и отправились, играя в прятки среди деревьев. Гален был водящим, и пока все остальные дети бежали подальше в лес, чтобы спрятаться, Нат карабкалась на дерево, думая, что так-то ее уж точно никто не найдет.

— Эй! Нужна помощь? — поинтересовался Стив, вдруг оказавшись за ее спиной, заметив, что у нее никак не получалось забраться выше на тот ствол дерева, которое она выбрала, пока Нат держалась за ветку в метре от земли, не желая просто так сдаваться.

— Да, папуля, пожалуйста! — согласилась она, не поворачиваясь, и стала ждать, пока он поможет ей подтянуться выше, подняв ее на плечи.

— Хорошо. Что мне сделать?

— Хммм, помоги мне встать тебе на плечи, как и всегда?

— А, ну хорошо. Сейчас, — кивнул он, подошел ближе и слегка присел. Нат забралась на него, оттолкнулась и смогла вскарабкаться на верхушку за считанные секунды.

— Спасибо папуль, Гален теперь ни за что меня не найдет!

— Пожалуйста, Нат.

— Можно я съем еще кусочек торта, если выиграю? А я обязательно выиграю! — она уже праздновала свою победу, но, посмотрев вниз, уже не смогла разглядеть Стива из-за листьев, когда тот отошел слегка в сторону.

— Да, конечно можно. Съешь столько торта, сколько сможешь.

— Пап, пожалуйста, иди. Гален тут же меня найдет, если увидит тебя здесь!

— Не беспокойся, малышка. Я и так уже собирался уходить. Удачи с игрой! — пожелал он с улыбкой.

Нат нахмурилась, услышав, как Стив ее назвал — она всегда была «кексиком», а не «малышкой». Хотя она не стала долго над этим раздумывать, быстро сосредоточившись на том, чтобы найти для себя удобное местечко на ветках, где ее бы не было видно, и не упасть при этом. В результате она и правда победила в игре, но только лишь потому, что остальные дети испугались, когда долго не могли ее найти, и попросили о помощи Ванду.

Солнце потихоньку начало скрываться за горизонтом, и друзей Нат из детского сада начали постепенно забирать родители и няни, также как и ребят, с родителями которых Баки работал в Хатут Зеразе, и теперь во дворе семейства Роджерс-Барнс остались лишь самые близкие друзья. Столы составили вместе, где с одной стороны расселись дети, а с другой — взрослые, и как только за столом вновь разгорелись оживленные разговоры, и появилась еда, все собравшиеся просто потеряли счет времени, развлекаясь и с удовольствием обсуждая что-то интересное.

Ровно в 11 вечера Баки со Стивом отнесли последние тарелки на кухню. Эм-Джей с Питером уже ушли, следом за ними отправились по домам Хэппи, Мэй и «Асгардцы Галактики» — Квилл просто ненавидел это их прозвище, которое придумал им Тор, но все же смирился с ним, — и остальные Мстители вместе с Фьюри, Марией и королевской четой Ваканды.

Дети уже переоделись в удобные пижамки и расположились в просторной гостиной, решив посмотреть перед сном какой-нибудь фильм. Стив уселся на диван вместе с ними, пока Баки кормил Бекс наверху, и, не удержавшись, сфотографировал своих малышей, разместившихся на их огромном диване, смеющихся и спорящих о том, какой фильм выбрать.

— Ну, всё, всё! Так что мы будем сегодня смотреть?

— Девочки проголосовали за «Короля Льва»! — ответил Сэмми, передавая Стиву пульт.

— О, а можно нам подпевать? Пожалуйста, папуля, можно нам будет подпевать? — начала упрашивать его Сара, сидящая рядом с ним с громадной миской с попкорном на коленях.

— Не думаю, что получиться — ваша младшая сестренка скоро заснет, а мы же не хотим ее разбудить, так ведь? — произнес он, целуя ее в макушку. Пакс прошмыгнула к нему с другой стороны, и он притянул ее ближе к себе, обнимая за плечи, и чмокнул в кудрявую голову.

Сэмми с Лукасом укрылись одним пледом, расположившись на углу у дивана, Гален клевал носом, почти уснув рядом с ними, а Нат с энтузиазмом ждала начала фильма, сидя слева. Свет в комнате был выключен, Стив выбрал фильм на Нетфликс и подтащил к себе плед, лежавший на спинке дивана, накинув его на колени себе и Пакс. Сара пересела к Нат, оставив миску с попкорном забытой на сидении, заставляя Стива в который раз умилиться ее заботе о сестре, когда та укрыла ее последним пледом, не забыв забраться под него самой.

На моменте, когда зазвучала песня _«Поскорее бы мне стать королем»_ , все еще не успевшие уснуть ребята начали качать ногами мелодии в такт, а на лестнице послышались неторопливые шаги Баки. Стив улыбнулся, заметив у него на руках ничуть не сонную Бекс, и раскрыл для него свои объятия, поощряя сесть рядом к нему под бок.

— Так и не смог ее усыпить, она решила показать себя сегодня на удивление капризной леди, — прошептал Баки, не мешая просмотру, уложил ее себе на грудь и поблагодарил Стива за то, что тот помог ему укрыться пледом.

— Может звуки мультфильма смогут утихомирить ее, и она уснет, — предположил Стив и осторожно расцеловал ее в щечку. Малышка лишь тихо вздохнула и прикрыла глаза, растянув губы в слабой улыбке.

— Я удивлен, что Нат удалось так легко уснуть, учитывая, сколько торта она умудрилась съесть. Думал, что ее точно стошнит.

— Ага, и, кажется, это я виноват. Она рассказала мне, что это я сказал ей, что она может съесть столько торта, сколько в нее влезет, если выиграет в прятки. Но я такое не говорил.

— Скорее всего, это был Локи. Убью его, если он еще раз такое провернет, — Стив покачал головой, рассмеявшись, а затем начал подпевать песне. _«Пускай звенит и вертится земля, так будем славить Симбу-короля!»_ — тихо напел Баки.

— « _Так радуйтесь и пойте все кругом_ », — подключился Сэмми.

— « _Поскорее бы мне стать королем!»,_ — пропели Лукас и Сара. К ним присоединились Баки и Сэмми под приглушенный смех Пакс, уткнувшей Стиву в грудь. Она была скромнягой и подпевала только песням из мультфильма «Холодное сердце» и лишь тогда, когда Стив одевался в костюм Анны, чтобы она сама могла быть Эльзой. Когда они впервые ими переоделись, Баки успел заснять все это на камеру и опубликовать фото и видео в своем Инстаграме, и они практически взорвали Интернет.

К концу фильма Стив оказался последним неспящим. Симба как раз поднимался на Скалу Предков, когда Стив, осторожно поддерживая Бекс за спину, потянулся к пульту и вышел из аккаунта Нетфликс, оставляя документальный фильм о дикой природе включенным на заднем фоне. Погладив Баки по голове, которой тот лежал у него на плече, Стив попытался разбудить его.

— Детка, малыши уснули. Я пойду, унесу их в свои комнаты, — прошептал он, предприняв попытку подняться, но Баки лишь сильнее обнял его за талию, недовольно простонав.

— Нет, останься здесь, — пробурчал он, не открывая глаз, и перекинул через бедро Стива свою ногу, — останься. Так уютно.

Стив кивнул, хотя и понимал, что Баки его не видит, и со всей любовью поцеловал его в лоб, шепча с уверенностью в ответ:

— Конечно, Бак, я никогда больше не уйду.


End file.
